Hidden Secrets
by Kenichi and Miu 4ever
Summary: The Monkey Team is feeling uncertain when two secretive robot monkeys show up. As friendships are made and secrets unfold, can the newcomers be trusted? AntauriXOC, GibsonXOC, and of course some Spova! Caraqueen is the co-author. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_A shadow glided across the floor, seemingly unnoticed. Not that there would be anyone to notice it. The dark, gloomy place had been long since abandoned. Cackling to himself evilly, he scampered over to the lab. Under all the dirt and grime, he could easily see it had once been magnificent. Now it was all his own._

_As he turned and rummaged through several dusty files, a faint light shown through the window, so that his sillouthette was visible. Anyone who could see well would be able to recognize him._

_It was the evil scum Mandarin._

_Finally he found what he wanted. Mandarin pulled out a file and blew on it, the cover on it reading "The Hyperforce Files". Opening it, Mandarin saw what he had wanted to see. He grinned evilly to himself and caressed the file under his arm. Everything was coming together perfectly. He just had to keep his scheme secret, or else Skeleton King might do something to stop him. Or he might try to take over. Either way, Mandarin's plan was brilliant._

_Just before he left, Mandarin threw his head back to release an evil howl that turned into twisted laughter. _

_This was not over yet._

_No, it was just the beginning._


	2. The Mission

**A/N: Thank all of you for your encouraging reviews! I thought y'all would be angry that I made a new story instead of updating my dare fic. And you guys have all reason to be. I feel ashamed!**

**Larissa: You're so dramatic.**

**Hey! That's not true! (Larissa gives me a look) Okay, it's true. But, anyway, I'm making this fic about you, so you better hush! (back to the reviewers) Anyways, yes, I am working on the dare fic...**

**Larissa: But she's as slow as molasses! (I stuff a sock in her mouth and her words get muffled)**

**I am planning to update soon. Thank you, all my patient reviewers! I appreciate y'all not hammering me about updating it. It wouldn't help the stress I'm already feeling. So, anyway...hope you like this fic! It's about my OC and ****Caraqueen****'s OC. Oh, and this takes place in the middle of Season 4, when the Monkey Team has returned to Shuggazoom City.**

**Larissa: (gags and spits out the sock) ACK!! SPARX'S SOCKS!!! (screams) THEY HAVEN'T BEEN WASHED IN WHO-KNOWS-HOW-LONG!!! **_**WHY??!!**_

**Because I'm evil. (evil laughter)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG...but I own Larissa. And ****Caraqueen**** owns Dana.**

_**Chapter One: The Mission**_

_There is only one journey. Going inside yourself._

_-Rainer Maria Rilke_

Every now and then a low, dark rumble would echo throughout the cave. It was now a familiar sound, one that was frightening no matter how many times one heard it. It was the authority and power of that voice that made the strongest heroes tremble or weak in the knees. But most of all, the most frightening thing about that voice was the person behind it. A villain everyone knew all too well, one whom had once been good, but had been corrupted by the Dark Ones. Nobody truly knew why he switched to the evil side, or why he even desired to in the first place. But everyone now knew one thing.

Mandarin was one of the most powerful villains of all time.

Besides Skeleton King, of course. But once long ago, though it seemed like they were not related at all, as if it was somebody's else life...but he had once been the beloved Alchemist, the very creator of six robot monkeys. Six robot monkeys who were designed to save the world and keep it from evil. Now only five monkeys and one boy lived up to that destiny.

Simply because Skeleton King and Mandarin had fallen easily to the dark, demonic forces of the evil ways.

But not all was lost. But so it seemed when Mandarin found the old blueprints of the Alchemist and created more robot monkeys of his own...for the purpose of evil. But what he didn't know is that those two weren't totally turned into the evil ways. They themselves didn't even know it. But what they hadn't known was that the Alchemist's blueprints had been for creating _good _robot monkeys, not _bad_. But this is where our story begins....

* * *

"_Slaves!_" An all-too-familiar voice barked in an eerie echo. The heads of two female robot monkeys snapped up at his harsh command, although both having been used to it. They obediently and reluctantly hurried to where their master was waiting, familiar feelings of fear and dread swirling in their stomachs. Mandarin was waiting impatiently for them with a wicked grin as they approached. They both obediently bowed down to him. "How may we serve you, master?" they chorused. Mandarin chuckled. He was finally getting the respect he deserved as a villain.

As they gradually came back up, Mandarin studied the two cybernetic monkeys whom he had created. His most devoted and obedient slave was Larissa, with fur the color of magenta and eyes a stunning mix between turquoise and sky blue. He couldn't deny her beauty and grace, yet he sensed that her evil deeds weren't whole-hearted. But Larissa was always willing to carry out what Mandarin commanded. He could trust that Larissa wouldn't let anything sidetrack her.

But the other one, Dana...she still had yet much work to be done. Dana was slender and minty green, and she also had pink eyes. She was much too softhearted for Mandarin's liking. He always had to send Larissa with her to do missions, otherwise Mandarin wouldn't trust Dana alone. She was too insecure and not yet trained enough in the evil works. Dana would follow a command, though it was visibly reluctant. She was strong and would fight, but would only use force when she had to. He would've gotten rid of the pest long ago, if Larissa hadn't grown so close to her. Now Mandarin knew if he sent Dana away, Larissa would follow. Though at the thought his anger grew. Larissa's loyalty to her master, her _creator_, should overcome her loyalty to her _acquaintance_.

However, neither one were even close to the slave Mandarin had once had. Mandarin scanned his two slaves up and down, watching them. He enjoyed making Dana uncomfortable, with her shy and quiet nature. Larissa, however, stood with a tall and graceful poise, her posture straight. Her eyes never once left his, utter obedience shining in them, clearly saying she was ready for the command and she would do her best to fulfill it. Mandarin was pleased.

"I have an important assignment for you two. See that you do not fail, for it will cost you your lives." Mandarin hissed the words. Dana's eyes widened yet she stood, ready for the command, ready to obey. Something flickered in Larissa's eyes but she remained the same. Mandarin chuckled. Now he had their attention. "The Hyperforce have just returned from the outer space, and back to Shuggazoom City," Mandarin began. After he'd escaped the wormhole, he'd immediately gone to the Alchemist's old lab, where he had found the blueprints. And thus, Larissa and Dana were born. They dwelled in a desolate, isolated cave. In the depths of the wilderness on the planet Shugazoom.

"I need you to veil your identities for the moment, to be discreet," Mandarin ordered sharply. "You must befriend the Hyperforce and gain their unknowing trust. Uncover as much information as you possibly can. And take a communicator with you, so I can contact you." Mandarin's lip curled. "Remember, in their eyes you two are supposed to be innocent, vulnerable monkeys who know nothing about your past." Mandarin's eyes gleamed evilly and his fangs showed as his final warning slid off his lips, sending shivers in both of them. "Do not fail me."

"Yes, Lord Mandarin," Larissa and Dana responded simultaneously. They turned around and left without another word. Within a few minutes, they gathered their supplies and took off in a spare rocket. Mandarin watched them in satisfaction. His plot was coming together brilliantly. Just a few weeks' time and the Hyperforce would be in his clutches. He just had to wait.

**A/N: Yes, I know, short chapter. But I really liked how it turned out. :D I didn't know I could write that well! LOL. Thanks for all the encouragement and support from my friends, especially ****Caraqueen****. She's helped give me ideas for this fic, and of course she let me use Dana. :) I'm really excited to see how this story will turn out. I hope you guys like it so far! The next chapter will be longer, when they meet the Monkey Team. **

**Larissa: Now, review! XD**

**Hey, that's my line! Well, at least you haven't used my other one.**

**Larissa: You mean "I'm out"? XD**

**NOOOO!! (tackles Larissa) YOU'RE OUT!!**


	3. Meeting the Monkey Team

**A/N: Guess who's back with a whole new chap?**

**Larissa: Why are you rapping?**

**'Cause rappin' is totally snappin'!**

**Larissa: Ooookayyy...**

**Why ya lookin' at me like that, ya ugly li'l rat?**

**Larissa: (insulted) Hey!!! (whips out her flaming hands)**

**Okay, okay, I'll stop. Sorry. (back to the reviewers) So, anyway, here's the whole new chapter! Hope you like it! XD It's bound to be interesting.**

**Larissa: Surely so.**

_**Chapter Two: Meeting the Monkey Team**_

It was a smooth flight so far. After forty-five minutes of flying their rocket, they finally approached Shuggazoom City, in the middle of that city stood a giant, silver robot, gleaming in the sunlight. The Super Robot. "We're here," Dana sighed. She looked to her teammate. "Are we all set?" Larissa nodded in comfirmment. They had gone over their plan about five times since they had left. Dana was nervous about it at the least, but most of all because she hated deceiving people. They'd both heard about the Monkey Team, very bad things from Mandarin's perspective. But they both hated hurting people. _Are we_, Larissa sometimes pondered, _really evil at heart?_

It was nervewracking, to be certain. What would happen? Would everything go as planned? Would they end up regretting this later? This was the most important mission they'd been assigned to most definitely, especially since it would cost them their lives. Larissa shivered at the thought. Sometimes she found herself doubting her choice in life. But it hadn't been their choice at all, really. Mandarin created them, and this was their destiny. Nothing could change that. Though neither knew where Mandarin had come from. As far as they knew, Skeleton King had created Mandarin. But neither Larissa nor Dana knew the truth in Mandarin's past.

Not that they cared to. When someone had last asked him, Mandarin had gotten so aggressive and so brutal that Larissa and Dana had feared for their lives at that point. So they had left it at their own theories, learning to be content with what information they had. But they were afraid to even speak to Mandarin anymore. Ever since....

Suddenly the rocket plunged downward, pulling the robot monkeys out of their thoughts. The alarm system beeped and the controls were going into chaos. "Brace for impact!" Larissa yelled above the noise. She was terribly afraid on the inside, though she would never admit it. She had never purposely crashed their rocket before. She could only hope it would turn out well. Screams erupted from both of them as the rocket hit the ground. Then there was darkness.

* * *

"We need a new video game," Chiro grumbled as he lost again to a gloating Sparx. "I'd like to have that new Sun Riders game that just came out." Sparx laughed and looked at his reflection in his magnets. "Dream all you want, kid, but you and I both know I'd kick your butt at that game too." His comment gave him a hard smack in the back of the head from a certain yellow monkey. "Let up, Sparx," Nova said, rolling her pink eyes. "Honestly, you're no fun to play with anymore. You're such a sore winner."

Sparx glared at her. "No, you guys are just sore losers!" he shot back. Otto sighed as he once again got caught up in an argument and trotted to the kitchen, deciding to try some meatloaf and sloppy joe's mixed together. Gibson was inside the lab in his little pod chair, going over some calculations. Antauri was in his chambers, meditating. It was a normal, peaceful day for them. Or so it seemed.

Suddenly a loud beep came from the giant mainscreen in the middle of the room. Everyone paused in what they were doing to glance over. "What is it now?" Sparx groaned. "A cat stuck in a tree?"

Gibson headed over to the mainscreen and typed in a few letters on the keyboard. "On the contrary," he responded with a worried frown. "An unknown rocket has crashed unexpectedly in the middle of Shuggazoom City." Chiro arched an eyebrow and walked over. "Does anybody know whose it is? Or if there's anyone in it?" he inquired. Gibson shook his head. "I'm afraid negative," he replied. "It does look unusual, not like a rocket that we use around these primises."

Suddenly Jinmay appeared on the screen, her stunning green eyes flashing in concern. "Monkey Team, a robot monkey just came out of the rocket, and she said her friend's trapped in there." Before the stunned Hyperforce could answer, Jinmay hurried on. "As hard as I've tried, I can't get in there." Chiro nodded solemnly at her. "We're on our way, Jinmay." As the screen went black, Antauri floated in the room. "We need not the Super Robot," he spoke calmly. "We can use our jetpacks." Chiro nodded at him, then turned to leave. "Let's go, Hyperforce."

The Monkey Team flew on their jetpacks, following Gibson, who had his tracking device in hand, until at last they arrived to the middle of Shuggazoom City. There was a badly crashed rocket, and a crowd was gathered around, watching and waiting, tension in the air. Jinmay was talking to a slender, minty green robot monkey, her hand on the monkey's shoulder. Jinmay had a kind, reassuring smile on her face, and for that the cybernetic monkey seemed to be calming down.

When the Monkey Team landed, the crowd cheered and Jinmay smiled widely. "You're here!" she cried. The monkey spun around and saw them. Recognition and relief filled her pink eyes. "We are the Monkey Team," Antauri introduced. The newcomer stumbled over her words as she tried to hurriedly explain. "I'm Dana. My friend and I--we were flying in our rocket, a-and we crashed.." A sob caught in her throat. "A beam f-fell off the wall a-and landed on Larissa...She told me to go get help. She's trapped in there." Tears filled the monkey's eyes.

Chiro placed a comforting hand on Dana's shoulder, silencing her. "Listen, it's gonna be okay." He offered a smile. "We're gonna get your friend out. Just trust us." Dana took a deep breath and nodded. Suddenly Otto called from his post over near the rocket, a worried frown on his face. "Uh, guys...the rocket looks like it's about to blow!" he shouted.

The new monkey panicked. "Oh, no!" Dana wailed, her hands flying to her face. Tears coursed down her cheeks. "She's the only friend I have left.." she whispered so low nobody could hear her, squeezing her eyes shut. Immediately the Hyperforce went into action. Antauri went into his phase and walked through the walls of the rocket to search for Larissa. Otto cut a hole in the wall of the rocket, and Chiro and Sparx used it to follow the silver monkey. Nova and Jinmay helped calm down Dana, and Gibson and Otto were checking the rocket's stability. The others waited anxiously.

Once Antauri was inside, he returned to his normal form. Cautiously he made quick work and looked around for Larissa. He had to crawl through tight spaces and whatnot because the rocket was in bad shape. Sparx and Chiro did their best to keep up with him. Suddenly a painful moan sounded from a distance. Antauri cocked his head and listened. He followed the sound and soon approached a magenta-colored robot monkey on the floor, a beam pinning her down tightly on the floor. Antauri could tell at first glance that it was heavy, and he could tell that Larissa was in a great deal of pain.

Chiro and Sparx were not far behind. "We found her," Sparx said into his communicator. Gibson beeped back. "You three need to speed up the process. The rocket isn't going to hold much longer." Gibson sounded apprehensive. Chiro sounded back on the communicator. "Roger that, Gibson."

Larissa moaned weakly and gazed up at Antauri with a pleading look. "Please help me," she whimpered. Antauri bent down to meet her eyes. "Worry not," he said calmly, assurance showing in his dark blue eyes. "We're going to get you out." Larissa nodded. Sparx used his magnets to lift the beam off of her, throwing it to the side. "Can you stand?" Antauri asked. Larissa sighed in relief as the beam was lifted off of her. At Antauri's question she nodded and struggled to stand, nearly collapsing in the process.

"No, you can't," Sparx said impatiently, gazing around at the rocket. It's alarm system was beeping, and some places were even starting to catch on fire. "We need to get outta here." Chiro nodded in agreement and picked up Larissa to carry her, nodding at Sparx and Antauri. "Let's go."

Just as they turned and ran toward the opening to leave, the ceiling caved above them. Larissa gasped. "Look out!" she cried, but her scream was lost in the noise as the ceiling fell, blocking their exit. The foursome coughed as smoke filled the air and flames jumped at them. "We need to find another way!" Sparx yelled. Everyone frantically looked around, searching for a small opening, anything! "Where are you guys?!" Otto's panicked voice sounded on their communicator.

"Workin' on it!" Sparx clenched his teeth, coughing as he breathed in smoke. Chiro's eyes watered and burned as the fire grew stronger and hotter. "I've got an idea!" he shouted, choking as the smoky air engulfed his lungs. He placed Larissa in Antauri's arms and found a clear, weak spot in the wall of the rocket. "Thunder Punch!" Chiro screeched, pounding his fist through the wall. A large dent appeared in the wall, but otherwise it didn't move. "Let me try, kid," Sparx yelled. He aimed his magnets at the dented spot. "Magnabolt Blazer!" he screamed. A small hole appeared in the rocket.

Antauri was next and he used his ghost claws to rip out a bigger hole, one they could fit through. Chiro, carrying Larissa on his back, came out first. Antauri and Sparx followed. The bright sunlight blinded them and they breathed in the fresh air as they stepped outside. The crowd saw them and cheered. Relief spread across everybody's faces. Chiro ran over and laid a hacking Larissa on the ground. Dana came running over, grabbing Larissa's hands. "Oh, Larissa, I'm so sorry!" she rambled, tears dropping from her eyes. Larissa chuckled and smiled at Dana, squeezing her hand. "It's not your fault, Dana," she responded weakly between coughs.

"BACK UP, IT'S GONNA BLOW!!" Otto screamed and everyone's heads snapped up in alarm. Sure enough, the rocket let out a deafening roar, then exploded. Ashes and smoke filled the air, and so did everyone's coughs. Flames lit up the sky and the noise that followed was as loud as a volcano. When it was all over, everyone shielded their eyes and looked. All that was left of the rocket was a few broken pieces and a flame or two, which Gibson put out with his drills. (Remember, water can come out of his drills too.) It was silence until the crowd bursted into applause. "HOORAY FOR THE HYPERFORCE!!" they all screamed.

Chiro looked at the team. "We need to get back to the Super Robot," he commented. "Larissa's injured." The team nodded and started to take off, Antauri carrying Larissa in his arms. Jinmay and Dana were close behind. Larissa flinched in pain but managed to give Antauri a weak smile. "Thanks for saving my life," she whispered, gratefulness shining in her eyes. Her eyes darted to where Dana was talking to Jinmay. "My friend, Dana...if anything would've happened to me, well.." Her voice trailed off and Larissa's gaze dropped.

Understanding filled Antauri. He knew that feeling all too well, when one of his teammates was seriously injured. Antauri looked into her dazzling blue eyes, sensing a great power within her. He sensed that her heart was good, but he also sensed something dark was inside her. He knew she was hiding something. "I understand." Antauri smiled kindly at her.

Back at the Super Robot, in the Medical Bay, Larissa was resting on the operating table, now asleep. Everything that had occurred had taken its toll and made Larissa exhausted. Gibson had examined her and reported that she had multiple burns and bruises that weren't very serious, but the beam, when it had fallen, had hit Larissa's head quite hard. "Larissa may suffer loss of memory," he warned Dana as gently as he could. Dana had calmly nodded and bit her lip.

When Larissa awoke, she stepped down from the table and stood there, trying to make sense of what happened. Had she made the rocket hit the ground too hard? Or had it gone out of control? Larissa's head buzzed and throbbed in pain. She grimaced and gingerly touched the tender spot where the beam had hit her. She wasn't looking forward to deceiving the team that had in fact saved her life. In return she would be ruining theirs. _What should I do? _Larissa pondered, even though it was obvious. If she disobeyed Mandarin's orders, her life would be at stake. And she hardly knew the Monkey Team. Larissa shrugged off the guilt gnawing at her as Gibson and Dana came in.

"Oh, Larissa! You're awake!" Dana smiled widely and walked to her side, helping her stand. "How do you feel?" _Horrible. _Larissa plastered on a fake grin. "Much better, thanks. But my head still hurts." She cringed. Gibson nodded and watched them cautiously. "It's to be expected," he responded. "It seems as if the beam hit you very hard, indeed."

Larissa nodded. "Thanks, um..." She looked to Dana for help. Gibson suddenly realized and cleared his throat. "I beg your pardon for my rude manner. My name is Mr. Hal Gibson, but simply Gibson will do, _please_." Larissa chuckled and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Gibson," she replied. "I'm Larissa." Just then the rest of the team walked in. "Hi, Larissa," the girl with pink hair and sparkling green eyes said. "How do you feel?"

Larissa smiled at them and nodded. "Better, thank you." She gazed at all the new faces. "So I guess all of you know my name?"

They all nodded. A boy with coal-black hair and sky blue eyes stepped forward with a welcoming smile. "I'm Chiro, leader of the Hyperforce," he introduced, spreading his hands out. The silver monkey whom Larissa had talked to earlier gave her a warm smile, his deep-set blue eyes focused entirely on her. "My name is Antauri," he said. "It's a pleasure to meet you." _Antauri. That's a nice name. _Larissa squirmed. She wasn't used to all of this attention. "It's nice to meet you, too."

The hyperactive green monkey jumped forward. "I'm Otto!!" he exclaimed. A yellow monkey with pink eyes smiled at her. "I'm Nova," she said. The cocky red monkey, one of the three who had saved her, rested his arm on Nova's shoulder. "I'm Sparx, Nova's awesome boyfriend," he said with a wink. Nova shot him a look that could kill and used her giant fists to knock him to the ground. Larissa and Dana giggled. The girl with pink hair smiled sweetly. "And I'm Jinmay," she introduced. "I'm not part of this team, but I'm an ally."

Larissa glanced around at everyone, her gaze lingering the longest on Antauri. There was something about the silver monkey that she liked. "It's nice to meet all of you," she said softly. "Thanks for rescuing us."

"No problem," Nova replied. "It's what we do." Sparx arched his eyebrows. "But we don't get paid, remember that," he teased. "But I wouldn't say no to a medal, or a-"

Gibson let out an exaggerated sigh. "Sparx, will you stop already?" he interrupted, shaking his head. "Honestly, it does become quite tiresome." Sparx shrugged. "I'm just saying," he retorted. Dana frowned at Sparx, but her gaze softened as she looked at the blue monkey. Larissa noticed this and smiled. _Dana likes the smart guy. How typical. _Chiro spoke up. "You two can stay here as long as you like," he told Larissa and Dana with a smile. "However long it takes to recover." They thanked him and suddenly Otto asked, "So, where are you guys from, anyway?"

Larissa blanked out for a moment and started to panic, when suddenly Dana blurted, "W-We really don't live anywhere. We travel around the galaxies." Larissa let out a sigh of relief. Nobody really seemed to notice their nervousness, although Antauri glanced at them suspiciously. "Do you have a creator?" Chiro pressed. Larissa gazed at the floor. "I don't remember," she whispered. She had overheard Gibson talking about memory loss and she thought it was the perfect thing to avoid answers.

"We do have a creator, but we don't know who he is," Dana lied. Larissa looked at Dana, then the team, putting on her most helpless look. "No, I really don't remember," she said, making her voice quiver. _I didn't know how good of a liar I was. _"What's happening to me?" Everyone looked alarmed, including Dana. She stared at Larissa, mouth dropped open in disbelief. Gibson typed a few words on his computer. "I knew this would probably happen," he said with a sigh. "Larissa, when the beam hit your head inside the rocket, it must've caused you to have amnesia." Gibson turned to look at Larissa, frowning. "What exactly _do _you remember?" he asked.

Larissa pretended to consider it thoughtfully. "Well...I remember Dana of course," she replied, and at this Dana got a smile of relief. "And I remember flying our rocket, then...nothing. It's all blank. I don't remember anything else before that." Larissa made her hands tremble. Gibson's frown grew. "Hmmm...well, all I have to say is that your memory will gradually regain, over time of course."

"And until you get it back, you can stay here," Chiro offered. Larissa's heart wrenched at their welcoming attitude. She hated deceiving them. "Oh, thank you!" Larissa pasted on her most relieved and grateful look she could muster. It was silence until Dana looked at the team. "Could we have some time alone for a minute?" she asked. Everyone nodded. "Of course," Antauri replied. "We shall be in the main room." Then they exitted. As soon as the door closed, Dana spun around, searching frantically through Larissa's eyes. "Please tell me you're just lying!"

Larissa lifted herself off the table and pulled Dana into an embrace. "Of course I am," she chuckled. "It's the perfect diversion." Dana let out a sigh of relief, then let out a nervous laugh. "Thank goodness!" she exclaimed, pulling away. "I was really scared." They both laughed then suddenly Dana's communicator beeped. She glanced at Larissa cautiously. Larissa closed her eyes and nodded with a sigh. Dana answered the communicator, obvious wariness in her tone. "Hello?"

Mandarin's voice crackled through. "Have you arrived at your destination.._slaves?_"

Larissa took the communicator and spoke. "Yes, master. It seems as if we have gained their trust."

Mandarin's satisfaction was apparent. "Good, very good...now remember, do as I say and do not fail me! Your lives are on the line." His evil, manical laughter sounded.

"Yes, Lord Mandarin," Larissa and Dana chorused, then turned off the communicator. They exchanged wary glances. Both were thinking the same thing. _I don't want to do this. _But they knew they had to. This was what they were created to do. It had never been their choice. As much as they didn't want to, they had to. Severe punishment was in store for them if they did not follow orders. Larissa broke the silence by sighing and headed toward the door. "C'mon, let's join the others."

**A/N: How did you guys like it?**

**Larissa: I liked it a lot. :D**

**(sarcastic) Now I feel complete. Anyway, I hoped you reviewers out there liked this chapter. The next one's coming soon...and I have very good ideas in store. XD (evil laughter)**

**Larissa: O_O Uh-oh...**

**Uh-oh is right. So anyways, hope everyone likes the story so far! It's going to get better, I promise. Now, review!**

**Larissa: And we're out!**


	4. The Discussion

**A/N: Thank you guys sooo much for your reviews!!! It feels nice to know my story is appreciated. Oh, and all of you have really good ideas, but I've already formed the plot in my head, in fact a long time before I started this fic! That's why I was so eager to start it. XD**

**Larissa: Oh, and yes, Beth's profile image is yours truly!**

**Yes, and I forgot to say that I am copying some lines off of the roleplay that ****Caraqueen****, ****AliJo****, and I participate in. Anywho, here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! Oh, and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!! I GOT LOTS OF CHOCOLATE!!! (manical laughter)**

**Larissa: Help me! O_O**

_**Chapter Three: The Discussion**_

A few hours later, after the team had given the grand tour of the Super Robot, Larissa and Dana were exhausted. They had no idea the Super Robot was so large, from the outside they would've never guessed it was so big inside. Jinmay noticed their weariness and suggested that they take a rest until dinner later that evening. Larissa and Dana took them up on their offer, going to the guest room that would be theirs for the time being. The Hyperforce took this time to discuss their opinions about the newcomers. Settling down in their round pod chairs in the main room, they began.

"I like them!" Otto beamed, obviously estastic about their visitors. "They're really nice. It's been a long time since we've had people come here!"

Nova smirked. "I blame Sparx for that," she remarked, receiving a glare from the red monkey. Gibson spoke up, typing on his computer. "I personally enjoy their presence, but it would be quite foolish to immediately trust them at first glance," he commented with a frown. "They could be hiding something. And I'm certain I'm not the only one who's noticed their suspicious behavior." Jinmay turned to look at Gibson with a puzzled look on her face. "What suspicious behavior?" she questioned.

Gibson sighed. "I've noticed their nervousness. And not knowing their creator? How can that be?" The intelligent simian let the silence linger for a moment, then carried on. "Dana also commented that they traveled across the galaxies." The sound of rapid typing flooded the room. "According to my calculations, by the rocket's engine, that rocket couldn't have been flown more than two or three occasins. Four, at the most." Everybody else except Antauri exchanged wary glances. Could these new monkeys be trusted?

Nova crossed her arms. "I can understand why they would be nervous," she defended. "I mean, they nearly died from that rocket's crash. Not to mention being around people you don't even know!" As the conversation carried, Antauri closed his eyes, absorbed in his own thoughts. Not even caring to listen to the argument that was at hand, Antauri thought about the newcomers. It _did _seem highly suspicious that they had come out of nowhere. Gibson did have a valid point when he mentioned the rocket. And what about the dark presence Antauri had sensed that laid inside Larissa? Was it a bitter past, or was she truly hiding dark secrets that she didn't care to admit?

Everybody silenced as they noticed Antauri's quietness. They could tell he was pondering this matter thoroughly, and that he was thinking hard about this. After a while Antauri opened his eyes and looked at Chiro, his expression saying he'd go along with whatever Chiro decided. Chiro looked at him as if to say, _Are you sure? _Antauri nodded. Chiro spun his chair around and looked at the rest of the team. "It's too soon to say what Larissa and Dana are hiding. They can stay here for the time being, but otherwise let the rest of us know if any of you notices any suspicious behavior." Chiro gazed around at everyone, wondering if he'd made the right decision. The last thing he wanted to do was put his team in jeopardy. "We'll just have to see what will be in store," Chiro concluded. As everyone nodded and rested with the decision on this matter, they hadn't noticed a shocked mint green monkey standing at the end of the hallway, having stumbled upon their conversation and heard every word. With a scared look in her eyes, Dana put her hand over her mouth and ran away.

Just then the mainscreen in front of the room beeped, reporting another happening in Shuggazoom City, and the team groaned. What an eventful day.

**A/N: Augh, I know, a short chapter. But I promise the next one will be longer, LOL! Larissa and Dana will assist on a mission, babay!**

**Larissa: Cool, the team gets to see our awesome powers!**

**That's right! Now, thanks to all my rockin' reviewers! I like reviews! That's what helps me whip out chapters! Now, do what I like best...review!**

**Larissa: The next chapter is coming soon, so stay tuned!! (Cool, a rhyme!)**

**And...we're out!**


	5. Saving the Day

**A/N: Hey y'all!!! Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! I want to reply to them, actually....**

**To ****Fantasyfan4ever:**** I agree, poor Dana. :( I'd be so scared if I was in her place! But everything will work out for her, you'll see. ;) Thanks for all your reviews, I always look forward to reading them because you always have something nice to say!!**

**To ****Caraqueen****: Thanks, I'm glad I played Dana alright. :) And I'm gonna use those scenes you suggested. SWEETNESS!**

**To ****AliJo****: Thank you, my friend! You rock!! Thanks for being so supportive!**

**To ****princess-tikal12****: Glad you and Alex like this story. :) I hope it's suspenseful enough for you, LOL!! Thanks so much for all your rockin' reviews!**

**To ****Mskatee****: Thanks and welcome to the site! Feel free to ask me any questions about the site if you have trouble. And I understand, everyone wants me to update my dare story...but so many reviews have come in that it's getting more and more difficult to update. I'm glad you all like it, but it might take a while...I'll have to pick a good, lazy day (that's so rare nowadays) to buckle down and totally concentrate on my dare fic. But in the meantime, I'm having a lot of fun writing about my OC!**

**Now, here's the next chapter! Hope you like!**

_**Chapter Four: Saving the Day**_

Dana ran into the guest room where Larissa was resting. "Larissa," she cried in a panicked voice. "They're onto us!" Larissa rubbed her eyes awake and sat up in her tube, cocking her head sideways at Dana. "What-" Before Larissa could finish, the beeping from the mainscreen interrupted them. Somebody was in trouble. Larissa and Dana exchanged glances, wondering the same thing as they hurried to the main room where everybody was waiting. They had never saved the day or fought crime before. They were raised up doing Mandarin's dirty work. Would the Monkey Team put two and two together when they saw the newcomers' inexperience?

"What is it this time?" Nova asked from where she was sitting in her round pod chair. Gibson for the second time that day hurried to the mainscreen and typed on the keyboard. "Apparantly a...cheese robot?" Gibson sounded incredulous. Sparx leaped to his side. "You mean the same one that was in Krinkle's La La Land?" Sparx asked, dumbfounded. A picture of the cheese robot flashed on the mainscreen. The team all exchanged confused glances. It was the same exact one that was in Krinkle's world.

"How can this be?" Antauri asked. Surely Krinkle wasn't back! He had disappeared, vanished. A worried frown creased Gibson's brow. "I'm not certain," he responded. "Scans indicate that the cheese robot is one-hundred percent real. It has not come from another universe, nor is it a figment of one's imagination." Jinmay, Larissa, and Dana looked puzzled. "Is there something we're missing?" Larissa asked. They had never heard of the Krinkle character before, and Jinmay hadn't been with the team when the incident on Ranger 7 had occurred. They certainly didn't know what the fuss was about over a large, robotic cheese on legs. "No time to explain," Chiro responded. "We'll tell you on the way." He stopped and glanced around at the monkeys. "Hyperforce, go!"

* * *

On their jetpacks, the monkeys, Chiro, and Jinmay flew to the source of the cheese robot. It was in Shuggazoom Park, and little kids and their mothers were running around frantically. Just as the Hyperforce arrived, a little boy and his mother were cornered near a tree by the large cheese robot, screaming for help and hugging each other. Just as the cheese robot was about to destroy them, Chiro yelled, "Chiro Spearo!" He heaved the lightning bolt at the robot. It hit and did little damage, but the mother and her child managed to scramble away.

The cheese robot turned and started stomping its way toward the Hyperforce. Nova jumped in the air, her fists ready to pound. "Eat this, you cheese freak!" she screamed. "Lady Tomahawk!" With one swift movement Nova used her attack on the robot, stunning it. Sparx was up next. "Magna Tingler Blast!" he shouted, the spark of electricity shocking the robot. The cheese robot grabbed Sparx and Nova and threw them into the nearby slide. "Hey!" Jinmay cried. She stared angrily at the robot and fired the rocket missiles from her fingers (I forgot to mention, she's in her robot form). It hit right on target, and it certainly got the robot's attention.

Just as it headed for Jinmay, Otto decided it was his cue. "Whirling Destructo Saws!" he shouted, his saws launching into the side of the cheese robot. The robot at the last moment grabbed Otto's saws and heaved him toward the swings. Otto screamed as he dove headfirst and got tanged in the swings with his outstretched saws. "Spin Shocker!" came the cry of Gibson, but the robot turned and knocked the blue monkey to the ground. Dana gasped. "Gibson!" she cried, then narrowed her eyes at the cheese robot.

With a shrieking battle cry, Dana leaped into the air, her weapons out. Her weapons were silver discs with pink spikes. "Take this!" Dana screeched, the silver discs whirling so quickly it became a blur of gray and pink. The spikes suddenly turned into pink lasers and shot toward the cheese robot. It knocked the robot to the ground. Antauri whipped out his ghost claws. "Claw Disrupter!" he yelled, diving at the robot. He turned into his purple ghost phase and like a purple streak he went right through the robot and came out the other side.

It was finished. Everyone stood, panting, as they stared at the defeated cheese robot. Gibson smiled at Dana as she helped him up. "That was very accurate aiming," he complimented. "I'm impressed. Thank you, Dana." Dana blushed in pleasure and embarrassment. Jinmay went to go untangle Otto, and Antauri helped Sparx and Nova get back on their feet. As everyone got ready to leave, Larissa spotted something that nobody had noticed. It was a beeping sound. Larissa cocked her head and listened. The slow, quiet beeping suddenly turned loud and rapid.

Suddenly it clicked. Larissa knew what it was. Mandarin had entrusted her with them many times before, and she and Dana had often used them on missions. "Larissa, what's wrong?" Jinmay called from where she and the rest of the team, including Dana, were in the air, waiting for her. Apparantly Antauri noticed it too, for suddenly the straight expression on his face turned to one of concern. "It's a bomb!" he realized.

Larissa whipped out her suddenly flaming hands. _I need to deactivate it before it blows up the entire city, _Larissa surprised herself by thinking. She had never been the least bit concerned about Shuggazoom City before. Everyone gasped at Antauri's statement, then turned to see Larissa with her flaming claws, trying to get inside the cheese robot. "Larissa!" Chiro shouted. "It's not safe! You need to come back!" Everyone soon joined him with their callings.

Larissa ignored them and finally found the hole from which Antauri had gone through. She dove into it and used her flaming claws to light her way as she searched for the bomb. Back outside, Dana was frantic with worry, but she tried to not let it show. "What is she doing?!" she asked Gibson. Gibson's black eyes widened as he peered closer. "I believe she's trying to deactivate the bomb!" he exclaimed. Dana let out a cry of alarm and tried to zoom over, but Jinmay held her back. Dana struggled, but was no match for the robotic teenager. "LARISSA!" she screamed.

Larissa heard her friend's screams but paid no heed to them. She needed to find that bomb! Following the sound, she finally found it. It read 0:40. _Only forty seconds left?! _Larissa made quick work. She started to rip apart every wire, hoping she wouldn't cut the wrong one and everything would explode. Back outside, everyone watched anxiously as the beeping grew louder and more rapid. Sparx, Nova, and Otto went to go prepare the crowd, and Chiro helped Jinmay hold Dana back.

Antauri calmly but with concern looked at Chiro. "I'm going to go find her," he told them. Chiro didn't even try to argue with the silver monkey, instead he nodded and just said, "Be careful, Antauri." Antauri read in between the lines of what Chiro was saying and nodded with understanding. He turned into his purple ghost phase and flew over to the cheese robot. "Please find her and bring her back, safe!" Dana called just as Antauri slipped inside.

Larissa had only three wires to go and there were only twenty seconds left when she felt a rush of movement behind her. Not caring to look back, Larissa kept on working, thinking hard about which wire to cut. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Larissa let out a cry of alarm and spun around to see a pair of dark blue eyes. _Antauri. _"Larissa, we need to leave," Antauri said sternly. "Now!" Larissa trembled as she stood up, shrugging his hand off her shoulder. "Antauri, everything's gonna explode and destroy the city! Either go back outside or help me deactivate it." Larissa lifted her chin stubbornly, waiting for his response.

Antauri knew arguing would be useless and wasting time. He took a quick glance at the clock. Ten seconds. He saw Larissa's stubbornness and knew she wasn't going to give up. Antauri secretly admired her perseverance yet knew her stubbornness was a barrier that would be hard to go through. At last he nodded. "Alright, but let us hurry. We have but little time." As soon as the words left his mouth, they set to work. Antauri lowered his ghost claw into the bomb, trying to find another way to deactivate it.

Larissa was trying to decide between the wires. "Larissa." Antauri's deep, authoritive voice made her look up. His face softened. "Do not rely on what you think. Do as your heart says." His words ran a shiver through Larissa. Not only did it fit the moment with the bomb, but it also related on her choice in life. Could it be possible that...Antauri _knew? _Larissa didn't have much time to think about it, though the thought lingered in her mind. Larissa bent over the wires, putting her full concentration in her decision.

Five seconds left. Sweat ran down Larissa's head and her heart pounded as she reached for the blue wire. _We've got nothing to lose. _Larissa cut the wire and braced herself for the deafening roar of the bomb and the explosion. But surprisingly, all was silent. Larissa dared to open her eyes and look at the bomb. It had stopped! Antauri smiled and lifted his claw out of the bomb, his hands returning to normal. "You have done it, Larissa. You saved everyone."

Larissa's mouth turned to cotton. She had saved the day? She hadn't even realized it. If Mandarin ever found out....The thoughts dissolved as Antauri's kind eyes smiled at her. Moments later Larissa found herself in Antauri's arms as she trembled, the realization of what happened sinking in. She had nearly risked Antauri's life...and her own. Larissa found great comfort in Antauri's gentle embrace. The worries of the present faded away and for a moment Larissa wondered if this could ever be her future. Being part of the Hyperforce.

Larissa immediately shook off the thought. _Never. It's not possible, and I have to face the facts. It can never happen. _"Everything's alright now," Antauri whispered. Larissa blushed and pulled away reluctantly, for once in her life feeling....happy. "Shall we join the others?" Antauri asked. But Larissa read in between the lines. What he really saying was, _**Are you ready? **_Larissa nodded and took his hand, and off they flew to an overjoyed Hyperforce and a relieved Dana. But one nagging thought remained in Larissa's mind.

_Why do I feel so happy doing good deeds?_

**A/N: (insert dramatic music here) Dun dun dunnn!!**

**Larissa: (pops in) Hey, you didn't tell me you were updating this!**

**You didn't ask. XD I'm really excited at how this chapter turned out! I hope I wasn't OOC with anyone. Anyways, more and better chapters are on the way! Now, time for you to do your part---REVIEW!**

**Larissa: And we're out!**

**That's a wrap. XD**


	6. A Different Kind of Chemistry

**A/N: Hey y'all!!! Sorry I haven't been on in a while; crazy week. Anyway, here is the next chapter! ****Caraqueen**** helped me write this chapter, because it's mainly focused on Dana. If anyone can guess why I named this chapter this name, um...you get a cookie! (holds up mouth-watering, handmade chocolate-chip cookie) Looks good, doesn't it? **

**Larissa: Hurry, before Beth eats it! XD**

_**Chapter Five: A Different Kind of Chemistry**_

Dana was seemingly alone in the main room and was about to relax in a round pod chair when she halted at the sound of a frustrated British voice. Curious, Dana peeked her head around the corner to find Gibson is his lab, his fingers flying over the keyboard on the giant computer, an aggravated frown on his face. Dana took a step inside and Gibson turned at the sound of her footstep. His frown decreased and was replaced with a weary smile. "Why, hello, Dana."

Dana smiled at him, glancing over at the jumbled math equations on the computer. "What are you doing?" she asked. Gibson sighed and looked at his computer again briefly. "Oh, I'm just calculating the readings of that cheese robot. I'm trying to decipher where its location was, where it came from." Gibson pulled out a long list of paper that he had printed out. "So far, no accurate results have come through," he added with another sigh. Dana frowned at the weariness in his tone. Gibson obviously worked very hard at being the Science Officer. Even the most intelligent people got tired of it sometimes, she guessed.

Dana smiled gently. "It sounds like you need a break," she said, taking his hand. "Do you want to take a walk or something?" Gibson's eyes brightened and he slowly nodded. "Yes," he answered. "I would like that very much, indeed."

* * *

"The wildlife in Shuggazoom have seemed to disappear altogether," Dana said as she and Gibson strolled along in the park. Gibson nodded in agreement as he glanced around. "Yes, it certainly seems that way," he agreed. "According to my calculations, all the readings of the animals strangely decreased after we were created." They walked in silence for a few more minutes until Gibson dared to ask, "Is it true that you and Larissa never acquainted with your creator?" Dana looked down at the ground and fiddled with her fingers.

"Well...we never really knew him, you know?" Dana looked up at the orange sky. "I mean..he created us, but he didn't care about us...we don't know much about him, or who he is, really." She blew out a frusterated breath as she struggled for the words to say. _It's not the complete truth, but it's still truth...right? _Gibson nodded, not asking any more questions, to Dana's relief. Instead he stopped and his eyes filled with a feeling Dana didn't understand. "I understand, Dana, _completely_," Gibson replied. "You see, we were created by a very well known and respected scientist, the Alchemist. He created us so that we could protect the world from harm, as we do now. We don't completely remember him, but we feel the sting of loss. We still have memories...forgotten memories."

Dana swallowed hard as she listened to Gibson's story, completely captivated. "...What happened to him?" she inquired, her voice lowering to a whisper. They sat on a bench and Gibson looked into her eyes..her soul. After a few moments, Dana turned her gaze. She had gained his trust, but why did she feel like such a jerk? Gibson continued. "The Dark Ones corrupted his soul...and he turned into Skeleton King." At Dana's gasp, he lowered his head. "Unfortunately, one of our teammates went with him," he added quietly.

Dana was just about to ask which teammate Gibson was talking about when something bright and yellow caught her eye. She turned and saw the cheese robot still lying in the park, totally malfunctioned. Gibson followed her gaze and suddenly sighed, as if he remembered he was supposed to be doing something more important. "I suppose we need to return," he commented, standing up. "I still need to analyze the data for that cheese robot." Dana cocked her head as a sudden realization popped into her head.

"You guys said that cheese robot looks like the one that was in Krinkle's mind...right?" Dana cautiously approached the robot, as if it was going to jump out and attack her. Gibson, puzzled, followed her. "Why, yes, but-" Before he could finish, Dana shifted her weight to one hip and cupped her hand around her chin in a thoughtful position. "Well...what if that _is _the same cheese robot? What if Krinkle had the power to send something out in the real world, out of his mind?" she theorized. She could practically see the wheels churning inside the blue simian's head.

"Yes, I suppose that is possible," Gibson answered after thoughtful silence. "But why would he do that, when he could simply send himself out?" Dana didn't answer but instead leaned down to pick up something from the robot. Gibson peered closer as she yanked out a metal box that was connected to wires. It looked like a mini television. Dana smiled at him as she tossed the tape up in the air and caught it in her hand. "Because Krinkle wanted to send you guys a message."

* * *

All of the Hyperforce, including Jinmay, Larissa, and Dana, were gathered in front of the mainscreen as Otto connected wires to the tape Dana had found. "I think I got it!" Otto exclaimed cheerfully. Sure enough, Krinkle's face appeared on the screen. Dana's theory had been correct. Everyone listened and watched carefully as Krinkle's crazed voice floated to their ears, the screen blackening and static-y. His eyes were full of bitterness and that familiar craziness. "Hyperforce, you may think you have defeated me. But you couldn't be any more wrong!" He let out a shaky laugh. "The truth is, I've gained more strength and power since I've been trapped. Here, in my own mind. I've learned many new things. You may think you have gotten rid of me for good. But I swear to you, Monkey Team, I will be back!" A wide smile spread over his face. "Then we can get together and discuss all this over a cup of coffee!" He let out another crazy laugh until the screen turned blank.

Everyone blinked, not sure what to make of it. Sparx finally rolled his eyes. "He's still the same ol' kook," he said. Antauri nodded wisely, his eyes reflecting answers to unknown questions of the present. "Krinkle is driven by his own obsessive desires," he stated, arms crossed. "This is living proof." He looked up at everyone's faces, but he locked his gaze on Larissa specifically. "Do not let your emotions take control of you," Antauri warned all of them, finally taking his gaze away from Larissa. "It can prove to be very fatal."

Larissa trembled as Antauri sent another message to her that related to her and Dana. Did he know? If he did, how? Larissa tore away from the room and to the guest room, where she could go for solitude and a quiet place to think. Chiro looked around at everyone. "If Krinkle ever does come, we'll be ready for him," he said with determination. Nova clenched her fists. "I'll be ready for him, alright!" she declared.

Gibson turned and smiled proudly at Dana. "It seems as if you are talented in the area of Science," he complimented. "Your hypothesis proved to be correct after all. If it wasn't for you, I would still be analyzing the data." Dana flushed and fumbled with the silver locket around her neck. "Thank you," she answered quietly, looking up to gaze into his eyes. "I've always wanted to learn more about Science, because it sounds really interesting, but I've never gotten the chance."

Sparx rolled his eyes at Dana's comment and mumbled, "As if!" Gibson glared at Sparx, but then turned back to Dana with a wide smile. Nobody had taken an interest in this field like he had. Could it be Dana shared the same passion? It would be nice to have an acquaintance in the science industry. "I will be pleased to teach you, if you are willing to learn," Gibson offered. Dana's eyes widened in surprise and an excited smile crossed her face. "O-Of course! I'm more than willing!" she exclaimed. "Thank you, Gibson!"

Sparx mimicked Dana behind their backs. "I'm more than willing to be a geek like you, Gibson!" Sparx exclaimed in a horrible girly voice, batting his eyes. Nova delivered to him a loud smack, a threatening glare on her face. Chiro, Jinmay, and Otto covered their mouths to keep from laughing. Antauri realized this was a personal moment for Gibson and Dana, and he wordlessly guided the others away.

Gibson smiled, always eager to share information. "Your first lesson begins tomorrow," he told Dana. "You can help me concoct a science experiment, if you like." Dana nodded and thanked him. As she watched Gibson go into his lab with fluttery feelings in her chest, a sudden thought sprang to Dana's mind, frightening her.

_What am I getting myself into?_

**A/N: Awww!! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Gibsana is such a cute couple to write about!! The next chapter will be about Antauri and Larissa. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for reading my story and always leaving sweet reviews! I hope you guys like this story so far, it's a lot better than I thought it would be!! I'll try to get up the next chapter soon. (suddenly loud munching noises are heard) What is that?!**

**Larissa: (hiding something behind her back, chocolate smeared all over her mouth) Hm-ghm?**

**YOU!! YOU ATE THE COOKIE!!!**

**Larissa: (swallows) What?! It looked delicious!**

**And?**

**Larissa: And it was. (wipes chocolate off mouth) Sorry.**

**Well..sorry, reviewers. No cookie for you. :( But if you guys guess (and get the right answer), I'll be happy! :D Okay, now review! We're out!**

**Larissa: Until next time! Oh, and thanks to ****Caraqueen**** for helping write this chapter!**

**Oh yeah. Heh. (sweatdrop)**


	7. A New Perspective

**A/N: I'm **_**baaaack! **_**XD I just got through reading a KICKBUTT oneshot about Antauri and Chiro in a father/son way. It was called "Chicken Soup" by ****Usami****. I really encourage you guys to read it, it's really awesome! Now, to answer your reviews...**

**To ****meggie6****: Thanks for your helpful tips! I read my story over and now I see how jumbled together my paragraphs were. I'll try to separate the dialogue from now on. I'm glad you like my story, I've read a few of yours about Maia, Sky, and Nita, and they're really good! Anyway, thank you for your helpful review. I don't hate you (lol), but please don't curse.**

**To ****princess-tikal12****: Yeah, I don't know what was up with FanFiction...weird. I totally agree though, Gibsana is such a sweet couple! I personally think that Dana is the perfect match for Gibson (besides ****Caraqueen**** herself, of course. ;D)**

**To ****Mskatee****: You're welcome, and thanks for your reviews and ideas! Oh, and to answer your question, Krinkle doesn't play an important part in this story. I just added him to be a little interesting part to this story, I guess. XD**

**And here's the next chapter! Hope you like!**

_**Chapter Six: A New Perspective**_

Larissa sat in a round pod chair, observing as Chiro and Sparx battled it out on a video game. She had never laid eyes on a video game, much less play it. But it looked fun. Otto was watching Chiro and Sparx play as he was sitting beside them. He caught Larissa's eye and waved at her. "Hey, Larissa, do you wanna play with me when they're done?" he asked loudly. Larissa flushed with embarrassment. How was she going to tell them she'd never played one before?

"Um..no thank you," she answered. "Maybe later."

Sparx smirked and glanced at her briefly before he returned his attention to the screen. "Are you a video game hater like Antauri?"

Larissa hadn't known that Antauri didn't like video games, but she wasn't surprised. Antauri didn't seem to be the type that liked to play them. "No, I just don't feel like playing at the moment." Larissa directed her attention to the otherwise empty room around her. It seemed too quiet. Nova was in her room training, Gibson was in his lab, and Dana and Jinmay had gone to get hoverburgers for lunch. And Antauri was probably meditating as usual, Larissa guessed.

Antauri spent most of his time in his chambers. Larissa had never gone up there before, but Chiro and Nova said it was peaceful in there, and so beautiful. She had heard that meditating was peaceful and calming, and that it helped clear your mind. Larissa decided now was a better time than ever to take a peek at Antauri's room, and she wanted to have a go at this 'meditating'. She definitely needed to clear her mind.

Larissa stood up. "I'm just..gonna ask Antauri something," she called to the threesome. None of them answered because of their concentration on the television. Larissa smiled. She'd expected as much. With a slight spring in her step, Larissa went up the black transport tube that led to Antauri's chambers. Strangely, she felt almost..._excited_ to see him. _Now why is that? _Larissa wondered, frustrated. Sometimes the person that gave her the most trouble was herself.

* * *

Dana carried two take-out bags in the crook of her arm and carried one more in her hand. Jinmay was doing the same, except she held two in her hand. Dana breathed in the delicious aroma and sighed contentedly, excited to try them when they got home. She had never smelled anything so scrumptious in her life! Mandarin often fed her and Larissa stale bread, if they were lucky.

"Mmm, smells good, doesn't it?" Jinmay looked at Dana with a bright smile.

Dana nodded in agreement, closing her eyes. She could just imagine the taste of the fresh, juicy burger in her mouth. "I can't wait to try them!" she exclaimed. Jinmay giggled as they struggled to carry all the take-out bags. "So, you've really never had one before?" Jinmay inquired curiously.

Dana shook her head in reply and struggled to regain her balance. When she did, they strolled their way toward the Super Robot. It wouldn't be long now. Trying to strike up a conversation, Dana asked, "So, how'd you become part of the Monkey Team?"

Jinmay's stunning green eyes sparkled as she remembered. "Well, it all started when I met Chiro," she began. "We hung out a lot, and we became great friends. Eventually, the Hyperforce let me come on missions with them, and even help them when needed. But then I found out that I was actually a robot." For a moment Jinmay's eyes flickered.

Dana's attention was captured now. "You mean..you didn't know you were a robot?" she asked incredulously. Jinmay shook her head and stopped walking, her eyes shimmering with pain as she recalled. Dana stopped as well.

"No," Jinmay said, her voice down to a whisper now. "The truth was...Skeleton King found me floating in space." She lowered her gaze. "I was created as a robot. Skeleton King wiped away my memories and sent me to Shuggazoom with Sakko, one of his minions." Jinmay sighed. "I had no idea. I thought I was a normal girl, and I thought that Sakko was my pet."

Dana gasped. She knew who Sakko was; Mandarin had mentioned him on a few occasions. But she couldn't believe that Jinmay had came to be who she was, when she at first had been used for evil purposes. _Is the same fate possible for me and Larissa? _Dana couldn't help wondering.

Jinmay suddenly smiled radiantly at her as she moved on to a brighter prospect. "But what Skeleton King meant for bad, came out to be good after all," she finished as they picked up their pace toward the Super Robot. "And that's how I came to be." Dana remained silent, absorbing Jinmay's words and tucking them close in her heart.

* * *

Larissa lingered near the doorway, deciding if she should go in or not. Glancing around, she saw that everyone was right. Antauri's chambers held a peaceful atmosphere and it was very soothing indeed. Larissa looked up at the floating Antauri, his back to her. He looked so peaceful and calm that she didn't want to disturb him. Just as she turned to leave, Antauri's gentle voice stopped her. "Greetings, Larissa. Come in and make yourself comfortable."

Larissa's eyes widened as she turned around. Antauri's back was still facing her. Puzzled, Larissa stepped into the room, being sure to greet and thank him first before she bombarded him with questions. Antauri floated over to a table in the corner, where a teapot and two cups sat. A puff of steam was rising from the spout of the teapot. "Would you like some tea?" Antauri asked.

Larissa politely accepted and sat down on a mat. She watched with interest as Antauri poured them both tea and made the teacup float toward her all on its own. "How can you do that?" Larissa asked, amazed. The teacup softly landed in her outstretched hands. Not even a drop had fallen. Antauri smiled and held his own steaming cup in his hands as he floated towards her.

"It takes concentration and a mastery of the Power Primate." Antauri quietly took a sip of his tea. Larissa did the same, wanting to sigh with contentment when the warm liquid ran down her throat. She had never tasted anything so delicious. Usually she and Dana would have to drink dirty, germ-filled water. When Larissa had taken a few sips, she looked up at Antauri. "What's the Power Primate?" she asked, feeling almost stupid for asking.

Needless to say, Antauri did not look surprised. He smiled gently. "The Power Primate is an energy that dwells within you," he explained. "It becomes a part of you after a period of time." What Antauri found disconcerting was that he could sense a little bit of the Power Primate inside Larissa, though it had not been trained nor acknowledged. He estimated that Larissa was created with the Power Primate though did not know it, as had Chiro, before he became a part of the Hyperforce.

Larissa wondered what was going through Antauri's mind as he seemed to be studying her. Her pulse quickened, which confused her. Larissa couldn't deny her attraction toward the wise monkey, though she did not know why. What _was _it about Antauri that she liked?

"Who taught you in the Power Primate?" Larissa asked curiously, hoping she wasn't overstepping her boundaries. She took another sip of her tea to avoid talking.

Antauri looked as if he was recalling the time, a soft smile on his lips. "Master Zan," he replied. "He was a brilliant trainer of the ways of the Power Primate, full of wisdom and inner strength. Because of Master Zan, I am who I am today." Antauri's eyes suddenly took on a sad glow. "Until he was corrupted by the Dark Ones...by Skeleton King."

Larissa recognized the name immediately. Mandarin had had a word or two, not very nice ones at that, to say about Skeleton King on some occasions. She saw the grief in Antauri's eyes and felt sorry for him. "I'm very sorry. I know you must've cared about him." Larissa let her comment hang in the air before she dared to ask, "What happened?"

Antauri sighed and looked off in the distance. "I'm still not very certain," he answered. "All I do know however, is that, like many others, he fell prey to the dark overlords." It was silent for a while after that. Larissa took several sips of her tea, carefully considering all that Antauri had said. What did he mean when he said that many others had fallen prey? Did Skeleton King take many others besides the Power Primate master?

Changing the subject, Larissa asked, "Is meditating part of the Power Primate?" She felt like a bothersome child asking nonstop questions.

Antauri seemed to consider her question. "No, I suppose not. But it relieves the inner mind, and it helps put forth my full concentration into the Power Primate."

Larissa didn't know why, but the Power Primate appealed to her. It seemed to draw her in...and the more she thought about it, the more interested she became. The Hyperforce did seem like a very powerful team. Was the Power Primate the source of their power? Was that why they were such a strong team? Mandarin would no doubt disagree, instead he'd say that evil was the stronger power, that it would always reign over good.

"Could you teach me?" The words left Larissa's mouth before she could even think about it, and suddenly she wished she could take them back. She couldn't train in the Power Primate; she wasn't skilled enough, and she had no idea what it took. It would do nothing to help what she was already facing. Besides, it would probably take a long time. But, on the bright side, it would probably ease his suspicions. Larissa could tell that Antauri was somewhat wary of her presence. "In the Power Primate, I mean."

Antauri smiled and laid down his teacup. "I would be pleased to; however, you are to put your full concentration and effort into it. The Power Primate is not something to be careless with. It takes much practice, training, and diligence." Antauri leaned forward slightly, his steady blue eyes locking on hers. "Are you willing, Larissa? Will you be prepared?"

Why was it whenever Antauri said her name, it made her shiver all over? Larissa looked him straight in the eyes and nodded slowly, hoping she was doing the right thing. "Yes."

Antauri seemed pleased with her answer. He took his teacup and lifted it to his lips. "Very well. Your training begins now."

**A/N: Not my best chapter, I admit. But there will be much better ones in the future...I have much in store. (evil laughter)**

**Larissa: That can't be good. XD**

**But anyway, I'd like to thank all my reviews...you guys rock! You guys are what gets me whipping out these chapters! I hope all of y'all like it so far, and more is to come...soon. Now, review!**

**Larissa: Now we're out! GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!! XD**


	8. Operation MindReading

**A/N: Wow, you guys are so awesome! When I checked my reviews, I felt so special at all the things you guys said! I'm really glad you guys enjoy this fic. I never dreamed that it was gonna get so popular! XD It's going to get even better, but I have to admit...this chapter will be fun. (evil cackle) Now, to answer your reviews...**

**To ****Mskatee****: Thanks, I'm glad you like this! I don't mind about you writing an Antauri/OC, I know there are lots of other people who adore Antauri as much as I do. (sniff) Larissa isn't the only OC that likes Antauri, I'm certain. LOL! You're so considerate to tell me this, though. Thanks for being a cool reviewer! :)**

**To ****princess-tikal12****: Thanks, Antauri and Larissa's relationship will continue to grow, right now they are just close friends. And I like the friendship between Jinmay and Dana, I think they would make really great BFF's! Thanks for being so faithful to review!**

**To ****AliJo****: Awww, thank you so much!! I often worry about not being in character with Antauri, because he's a difficult character to pinpoint, personality-wise. But thank you so much for the compliments! That made me feel so special! ^__^;;**

**To ****Caraqueen****: Glad you like this fic, thanks again for letting me use Dana! I hope I've been in character with her. By the way, that is an AWESOME Scripture verse, it really does relate to Larissa and Dana!! XD That's so cool!!!**

**To ****4EverMonkeyfan****: Sorry I didn't answer your review sooner, I'm glad you're enjoying the story too. I have to admit, I like the name Larissa too. I really enjoy writing this story and seeing as everything falls into place. Thanks!**

**Whew! One more thing before I start...none of you guessed why I named that one chapter "A Different Kind of Chemistry", so I'll go ahead and tell you. (Though it might be pretty obvious, do'oh!) XD Chemistry sometimes means a beginning of a blooming romance, and Gibson is used to the science-related chemistry, so I decided to use a play on words. XD Get it? So anyway...yeah. Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys like it! XD This is gonna be fun.**

_**Chapter Seven: Operation Mind-Reading**_

Larissa beamed truimphantly as she laid aside the remote control, the words "Winner--Larissa" flashing on the large screen. It was her first time trying out a video game, and she had won the first round. Sparx's mouth dropped open clear to the floor. Otto, Chiro, and Nova bursted into laughter. They had been watching the whole time. "Oh yeah?" Sparx snarled and hastily snatched back his remote control. "Let's see if you're so lucky this time, Larissa."

Larissa shrugged at the others casually and picked up the controller. She won that next round, then the one after that, then the one after that. Nova eventually grew bored and went to her training room. Chiro and Otto began a game of checkers as they waited for Sparx and Larissa to finish. After Larissa had won the fifth round, Sparx growled and looked at her. "Huh, beginner's luck."

Larissa shrugged a dainty shoulder and looked away. Finally, after a few moments, she leaned toward him. "Do you wanna know my secret?" she whispered.

Sparx glanced at her, wanting to say yes but his pride wouldn't let him. Curiousity finally got the best of him after a while so he glanced around to see if anyone was watching, then nodded. Larissa smiled in amusement at the cocky red monkey and arched her eyebrows. "Do you promise you won't tell?"

Sparx waved a hand nonchalantly. "Yeah, yeah," he answered dully, obviously more eager to hear about the secret. Larissa grinned and whispered into his ear. "_I can read minds._"

Sparx's mouth dropped open as he stared at her in disbelief. After he gained his composure, he crossed his arms. "No, you can't," he said with a grin. "You had me goin' for a minute there, Larissa." Larissa frowned at him and narrowed her eyes. "I'm not joking," she replied. "It's true."

"Oh yeah?" Sparx arched his brows, as if daringher. "Well, then. Let's see if it is true. If you're psychic, then tell me what I'm thinking right now."

Larissa sighed and shook her head in frustration. "I'm not psychic, Sparx. I can just read minds." She kept her voice low for the sake of Chiro and Otto, who were close by. Sparx rolled his eyes. "Oh well, same diff." He shrugged casually. "Just read my mind already!"

Larissa almost laughed at Sparx's impatience but she held her tongue. She closed her eyes and concentrated, then slowly seeped into Sparx's open consciousness. Then she heard Sparx's voice ring loud and clear in her mind, though she knew he wasn't talking. It was what he was thinking.

_"Man, who does Larissa think she's kidding? She's starting to get on my nerves. And if she lost her memory, how can she remember her powers? It just doesn't make sense."_

Larissa's heart pounded and her eyes snapped open, where Sparx was waiting with a smug look on his face. "In answer to your question, I don't know how I can remember my powers. It just comes as a second nature to me," Larissa explained, to which Sparx's eyes were growing wide. "Just my flaming hands and my ability of reading minds."

Sparx sat there frozen for a moment, then let out a nervous laugh. "..Did I say that out loud or somethin'?" he asked. Just then another thought of Sparx's sounded off in Larissa's mind.

_"Wow, can she really read minds?! Totally awesome power! But how can reading minds help her win the game?"_

"Yes, I can really read minds," Larissa answered with a smile. "And no, you didn't say that out loud. I won the game by reading your mind and finding out how to beat you, by discovering your weaknesses." She chuckled. "Simple, really."

Sparx's eyes widened in fascination. A big grin spread slowly over his face. "Okay, now that's a cool power. I believe you now." He started to turn back to the game when an evil, daredevilish grin appeared on his face and he gave a long sideglance at Larissa. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.

Larissa laughed. "Sparx, I _know _what you're thinking," she reminded him.

Sparx chuckled. "Oh yeah." His grin got even wider as Larissa read his mind. She pondered his idea and at first felt guilty. Larissa had never used her ability to intrude on people's personal thoughts or feelings; she had simply used it to come in handy for missions Mandarin had sent her and Dana on. But now, Larissa found herself liking the idea and thought that it would be fun. _Why not? I haven't been able to have this much fun...all my life, really._

"Whaddya say?" Sparx's voice brought her out of her thoughts. Larissa was sure her grin matched Sparx's at the moment as she nodded. "Let's do it."

* * *

"Let's start with the kid." Sparx jabbed his finger in Chiro's direction. "How far can your mind-reading thing go?"

Larissa shrugged as they turned off the video game. "As far as I want it to," she answered. They both quietly moved to a corner where they couldn't be seen but had a perfect glimpse of Chiro and Otto playing checkers. So far Otto was winning and he looked like he was having fun. Chiro looked incredulous.

Larissa giggled and closed her eyes and breathed softly, focusing entirely on Chiro's open mind. After a few seconds, the boy's frustrated voice came filtering through in her mind.

_"How does Otto always win this game? It's like he knows my every move! He can sure surprise me sometimes, switching from dumb to smart like that."_

Larissa reported Chiro's thoughts to Sparx, who chuckled, then she moved onto Otto. _This is gonna be good, _she thought. Larissa put her full concentration on Otto's bubbly mind. Within seconds an enthuisastic, deep voice sounded.

_"Cool! I'm winning again! I wonder what's for dinner tonight? I hope it's sloppy joes! I love those things. It makes me wish my name was Joe, because then I'd be named after sandwiches! How great would that be?! Man, now I'm huuungry!"_

Larissa almost laughed out loud at Otto's rambling. It was as if his thoughts ran together. It seemed nearly impossible for him to be thinking on one topic for more than two minutes. Larissa reported to Sparx what Otto had been thinking. Sparx laughed quietly. "I can't say I'm surprised," he commented.

Quietly they snuck over to Gibson's lab.

* * *

_"Gibson is soo cute, and he's so sweet to offer to give me science lessons. Science does sound interesting, and I've always wanted to learn about it. But I know Mandarin wouldn't approve. It's as if he just wants me and Larissa to waste our lives working for him...Oh, Gibson's talking to me again! I love it how he makes me feel so important like that..for once in my life. I just love his sophisticated British accent. Gibson is so intelligent..I wonder if it's hard being a Science Officer? Gibson sure seems to take it in stride."_

Larissa's brain hurt when she finally pulled away from Dana's mind. She had never known Dana to be so talkative. But it seemed like she cared for Gibson a lot, even if she wasn't paying attention to his lecture. "Well? What is Dana thinking?" Sparx whispered.

Larissa froze. She certainly didn't want to reveal any of Dana's personal thoughts. Especially to Sparx. Larissa didn't trust him completely, although he was fun to be around. "Uh..Dana was just thinking about how interesting Gibson's lecture is, and how grateful she is that Gibson is giving her lectures," Larissa fibbed.

Sparx rolled his eyes. "I think they're meant for each other," he joked with a wink. "Just for fun, let's see what ol' Brainstrain is thinking." Larissa focused on the blue simian's thoughts and she ended up being surprised.

_"According to my calculations, if I should convert the tiniest drop of cibaric acid, the mixture of the chemicals should then obtain so much pressure that it should heat immediately, thus causing it to become a neutron...Astounding, it seems as if Dana is listening very intently. Nobody has ever been interested in Science like I have been, and even I have to admit, it has been quite nice to have an acquaintance. Although nobody suspects it, I do get very lonesome at times."_

Larissa pulled her conscience away, feeling as if she had intruded upon Gibson's personal feelings. She did feel bad that Gibson got lonesome, and she was glad that Dana helped fill that void. And though either of them probably knew it, Gibson was help filling the void in Dana's heart, as well.

Larissa turned to Sparx, who was waiting with raised eyebrows and a smug smile. "Gibson..was just thinking what he's saying to Dana," Larissa lied again. All her life, Larissa had never felt guilty about lying. It came like a second nature to her, being raised up evil and all. As they turned to leave, Larissa overheard Gibson finish his lecture and turn to Dana.

"It appears you have been listening attentively, Dana. Why don't you try the experiment this time, and let's see what you've learned?"

Dana was quiet for a few moments. Then: "Meep."

"Is something wrong, Dana?"

"No, no, of course not." Dana emitted a nervous laugh. "I'd be happy to."

Larissa covered her mouth and tried hard not to laugh as she and Sparx slipped away.

* * *

Larissa was sure to be very, very careful while sneaking up on Nova. After a few days of staying here, she already knew Nova had quite a temper, and she had eyes like a hawk. And quick reflexes. _What if we get caught? _Larissa shivered at the thought. She and Sparx quietly went up the yellow transport tube and snuck around the corner, peeking inside. There she was.

Nova's back was to them, and she was beating the heck out of a punching bag. It didn't even seem to be that much of an effort for Nova as she pummeled it with her giant yellow-and-pink fists. Larissa closed her eyes and relaxed, letting all other thoughts seep out of her mind, as Antauri had taught her to do during her Power Primate and meditation lessons. She gradually poked her way in Nova's consciousness, and felt successful when she heard a loud, feminine voice come to her mind. Nova.

_"Just pretend the bag is Sparx. Imagine beating the scrap out of him...surprisingly, it really helps me punch harder. I guess Antauri was right when he said to use your imagination. Who knew. But what's even more surprising...I don't hate Sparx all that much. In fact, I kind of like him... GET YOURSELF TOGETHER, NOVA!!---I made that mistake of loving once...and where did it lead me? I can't let that happen again."_

Needless to say, Larissa was surprised when she finished. She had no idea such thoughts could come from the tough, tomboy-ish Nova. _That..that was deep. I wish I knew what she was talking about...about this love stuff. Is it really that bad?_

Larissa motioned to Sparx that they needed to leave. Sparx nodded and led the way out. Before she retreated, Larissa glanced back at Nova, who was delivering the hardest blows she had ever seen. Her heart ached slightly for Nova as she followed Sparx out the door.

* * *

"Nova really thought that?" Sparx grinned, obviously pleased. "Can't say I'm surprised. Who _doesn't _want me?" He added, striking a pose.

Larissa giggled at Sparx's silliness. She started to enjoy having him around. Sparx was very humorous and a lot of fun to be with, even if he was impatient at times. She had only told him what Nova had thought up until when she thought that she kind of liked him. But Larissa hadn't missed the fond sparkle that shimmered in Sparx's eyes before he started cracking jokes. She knew that Sparx cared for Nova also. But why was Nova afraid of love?

"Where's Jinmay?" Larissa asked, changing the subject and the course of her thoughts. Sparx frowned slightly as he shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she's back in the mainroom."

"Maybe she's in the bathroom?" Larissa guessed as they headed back down to the mainroom, sliding down the yellow transport tube.

Sparx shook his head. "We don't have a bathroom," he answered. Larissa suddenly felt foolish. Jinmay didn't have to use the bathroom; she was a robot, as was the rest of the monkeys, including her and Dana. But then Chiro suddenly flashed in her mind. "Doesn't Chiro have to use the bathroom sometimes?" she inquired.

Sparx opened his mouth to answer, then stopped as he really thought about it. "Huh..I don't know. I've never thought about it before."

Larissa laughed as they landed in the mainroom. She spotted Jinmay looking out the window in the corner and motioned for Sparx to follow. Quietly she and Sparx sat in round pod chairs and pretended to watch Chiro and Otto play the video game. But after a while Larissa closed her eyes and led her mind toward Jinmay's open one. Eventually Jinmay's soft, gentle voice floated into Larissa's head.

_"I am so glad that the Monkey Team is back. Without them, I don't know what I'd do. Life feels whole now that I'm a part of the Hyperforce. When they went away and the people of Shuggazoom turned into those ghosts, I..I felt like a failure. Like I was letting down the Monkey Team. I'm glad they're back...but we still have many missions to accomplish."_

Larissa was about to slowly back out when suddenly she heard her name.

_"I hope Larissa and Dana never feel like that...like their lives have no meaning. I see the emptiness in their eyes, I see the pain and the haunted memories...even if no one else does. I know that feeling. I hope they can grow to trust and rely on us. But most of all...I hope I can be a friend to them like the Hyperforce has been to me."_

When Larissa left Jinmay's consciousness and opened her eyes, she saw that her cheeks were wet. Quickly she wiped them away so Sparx couldn't see them, her heart touched by Jinmay's sincere thoughts. Sparx turned and looked at her questioningly. Larissa leaned toward him and whispered, "Jinmay was thinking about how glad she is that you guys are back...and that when the people of Shuggazoom turned into ghosts..she felt like a failure."

Sparx's eyes softened with sympathy as he looked at Jinmay. "She did the best she could," he whispered, surprising Larissa. "Jinmay shouldn't blame herself."

Larissa thought about Jinmay and her heartfelt words as she and Sparx sat for a few more minutes so they wouldn't look suspicious. Finally, they got up and left, unnoticed. There was one more person whose mind had yet to be read.

Antauri.

* * *

Sparx and Larissa peeked into Antauri's chambers, already feeling the warm, soothing presence that obviously dwelled in his room. Antauri's back was to them, and he was meditating in the same spot as always, floating in the air. Larissa's next Power Primate training didn't begin until a couple of hours, so Antauri wouldn't be expecting her this early. They were sure to be extra quiet, because even though he was calmly meditating, he was alert to everything around him. A pebble could move a mile away and Antauri would be aware of it.

Larissa closed her eyes and headed toward Antauri's mind, which, to her surprise, seemed blocked. She headed straight for his mind but it felt like crashing into a brick wall. Larissa grimaced and tried again. No such luck. Antauri kept his mind guarded very well. She wondered how on earth Antauri could do that.

Antauri was peacefully meditating in the powerful energy of the Power Primate when he felt a sharp nagging at his consciousness, as if something--or some_one_--was trying to intrude upon his mind. He always kept his mind blocked at all times, for safety reasons, but he could always tell when one tried to find its way into his mind. Antauri suddenly sensed something behind him, and as quickly as he'd sensed it, he knew who it was. "Sparx, Larissa, you may come in; I know you're there."

Larissa's mouth dropped open and her face clearly registered surprise. Sparx looked like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have, though he'd clearly seen it coming. Antauri turned and smiled welcomingly at them. Suddenly he knew the source. Instead of voicing his thoughts, Antauri offered them some tea and a seat on the mat. "How did you know we were there?" Larissa asked when she received her tea.

Antauri smiled gently and handed another teacup to Sparx. "I can sense one's presence," was his only reply. Larissa glanced at Sparx in confusion, but the red monkey just shrugged his shoulders. "Antauri always talks in riddles," Sparx whispered.

_Well, I know __**that**__, _Larissa thought. They sat in silence before Larissa blurted out, "Antauri, I have another power besides my flaming hands. I can read minds. However, when I tried to read _your _mind, it was somehow blocked."

Antauri sideglanced at her strangely. "Does this mean you have been reading others' minds, as well?" he questioned. Larissa felt her cheeks flame. Why was it that she always managed to humiliate herself in front of Antauri? "Yes."

"Busted," Sparx muttered.

Antauri frowned at them. "You two know better than to intrude upon one's personal thoughts," he reprimanded with a strict yet soft tone. "Sparx, you should've set a better example for our guest. Larissa, I recommend you only use your ability when it is needed."

Larissa nodded, her cheeks still burning. She sipped her tea to avoid talking. Antauri continued. "In answer to your question, I keep my mind blocked at all times to avoid danger. I would not a villain to be able to see what I am thinking. It would be crucial to the team." To this Antauri gave Larissa a knowing look, one that made Larissa's knees tremble.

Another silence ticked by when Larissa regained her composure and asked the silver monkey, "Will you teach me to do that?"

Antauri smiled and nodded. Then he glanced at Sparx, who had been silent for the whole time. "Sparx, would you mind going elsewhere? It is almost time for Larissa's training to begin."

Sparx nodded obediently and got up to leave. "Good luck," he said to Larissa with a wink. "You'll need it." Then he quickly departed.

Larissa finished her tea and set the teacup down on the mat, waiting patiently for Antauri. He turned and looked at her with those dark blue eyes that entered Larissa's dreams at night. "I sense that something is on your mind, Larissa," Antauri said softly. "You may speak, and do not be afraid to discuss it."

Larissa nodded, glad that she could rely on Antauri. She could always share anything with him...except the dark secret she was hiding. "I-I read Nova's mind earlier today. Don't let her know I told you this, but.." Larissa hesitated. Antauri waited patiently, hands folded in his lap, silently encouraging her to go on. She did. "Nova cares for Sparx. But..she said that she needed to forget about it, because she made the mistake of loving once...She said that she couldn't let it happen again." Larissa let out a sigh. "What does that mean, Antauri? Is love really that bad?"

Antauri smiled and floated down to her height, putting his hand over hers. "Not at all, Larissa. Love often involves caring for or identifying with a person or thing, including oneself. Love is a very important prospect to have in order to be a hero. It is a compassionate outreach and very often it's the only hope that holds one together. But sometimes..it can even be the one thing that brings freedom and victory." Antauri smiled, slowly removing his hand. "You just have to believe."

Larissa absorbed his words, her hand still tingling from coming in contact with Antauri's. Whenever she left Antauri's room, she always felt...peace.

Antauri continued, turning to looking out his window. "I believe what Nova meant was that when we were created by the Alchemist, we had a very special bond with him. We loved him, and the feeling was mutual." Antauri looked back at Larissa, and she saw the sorrow in his eyes. At once she had the overwhelming feeling to embrace him, but she remained where she was. "But when the Alchemist left us when he fell prey to the Dark Ones. They corrupted him." Antauri sighed. "We felt abandoned, but I believe the one who took it the hardest was Nova. She had a very special bond with the Alchemist, and they were very close. Nova has had past experiences in which losing the ones she loved. It has been hard on her."

Larissa felt shocked at this new piece of information. Her heart ached for Nova. Nobody should be afraid of loving someone. As if knowing her thoughts, Antauri patted her hand. "Not to worry, I shall talk with Nova soon. In the meantime-" A smile returned to Antauri's face. "-I need to begin teaching you how to block your consciousness from others. It can come in handy in many circumstances."

Larissa smiled and nodded as they began their training. Perhaps her and Dana's mission would not be in vain...though it would be in pain.

**A/N: Whew, finally done! :) That was a fun little chapter to write. A little long, but it's about time I start making a long one instead of making those short ones. Larissa and Dana will continue to uncover more information...and pieces of their hearts. Just stay tuned! I'll try to get up the next chapter as soon as I can. NOW, REVIEW! ^_^ 'Kay y'all, I'm out! Peace!**


	9. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!

**A/N: Hey my peeps! Sorry I haven't updated...week's been majorly busy. I am in a good mood today; the Lord has just blessed me! Anyways, Larissa is back..from where ever she went.**

**Larissa: I'll tell you where I went---Beth wrote the chapters without me, and she didn't tell me!**

**How many times do I have to apologize? But anyway...I'm gonna tell you guys more about Larissa and Dana, if you don't know already. Larissa's speaking voice is Brittany Snow (check out Donna in the movie, Prom Night. That's Larissa's voice! I've never watched the movie, though; just seen the previews), and Larissa's singing voice is Julia Ross, the lead singer from the band Everlife. The song that fits Larissa's personality the best is "Reflection" by Everlife. Dana's speaking voice is Mae Whitman (check out Rose from American Dragon: Jake Long. That's Dana's voice!) and her singing voice is Jordan Pruitt. The song that fits Dana's personality the best is "Make Some Noise" by Hannah Montana. If you want to know more, check out mine and Caraqueen's profiles!**

**Larissa and the reviewers: (asleep)**

**(aggravated sigh) Beginning the chapter now! (everyone wakes up) LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!!**

_**Chapter Eight: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!**_

It was late and everyone was asleep...almost everyone, anyway. Four certain girls were still wide-awake in the guest room, talking and laughing. They were getting a little daring, like most girls who have a sleepover. The boys on the Monkey Team had no idea what was coming that night...

"What? You like _Sparx?!_" Dana exclaimed much too loudly, her pink eyes wide in shock and amusement...but mostly registering shock. Nova gave her a fierce glower that said, _**If you tell anyone, you're dead**_. Jinmay and Larissa were giggling, trying as hard as they could not to burst out laughing. It was kind of hard to tell, how Nova was always punching him or snapping at him. But here lately, Dana was noticing the slight fond look that was in Nova's eyes whenever she looked at him.

But now Nova threw a fierce glare Dana's way. "I wouldn't be talking if I was you, Dana," she snapped threateningly, yet with a small hint of amusement.

Larissa giggled as Dana's amused expression turned to one of alarm. The emotions Dana felt almost always showed by her facial expressions. "W-What do you mean?" she stammered. Nova smirked as she and Jinmay exchanged glances.

"Don't act innocent," Nova teased, that familiar twinkle returning to her eyes. "We all know you like Gibson. It's so obvious." Nova rolled her eyes. "He's just too clueless to figure it out."

Larissa felt the need to defend her friend. "It's not _that _obvious," she defended. "If it was, then surely Gibson would know. He's the smart one!" Dana smiled at her gratefully, to which Larissa just winked. Nova was silent for a moment until Jinmay bursted into giggles, her pretty face looking merry. "What?" everyone asked.

Jinmay waved her hand dismissively, the other still clamped over her mouth. "It's just...we're arguing over nothing. I mean, we all know we all like someone." Dana and Nova silenced immediately, their silence acknowledging that Jinmay was correct. Larissa, however, spoke up. "I don't like anybody," she declared. Grins returned to everyone's faces, making Larissa feel like an idiot for speaking up. They looked as if they knew something she didn't.

"C'mon, Larissa," Jinmay remarked, dipping her head teasingly. "You're up in Antauri's room _all _the time."

Larissa felt her face growing hot, and she knew she was blushing. Just then she realized that she actually _did _spend a lot of her time in Antauri's room. It had such a peaceful atmosphere, and she enjoyed the company of Antauri. He was quite charming when you got to know him. "That's because of my Power Primate lessons, not to mention meditation classes!" Larissa shot back, feeling her cheeks go crimson now.

"Larissa," Dana said seriously, but with a merry sparkle in her eye, "Those only take up an hour or two. You're in there like four hours at a time, and that's only before noon."

Larissa felt her crimson-red blush spread to her neck. She made no need to defend herself. Speaking up would do nothing to convince the girls otherwise; in fact, it just might do the exact opposite. Jinmay, Nova, and Dana bursted into laughter. Larissa purposely ignored them and rooted through the sack Jinmay had brought, only to stumble across a rectangular object. It was covered with a wrapper that had the name Chocolate written across it. Larissa studied it curiously, never having seen anything like it before. Was it edible? What _was _it?

Nova saw how clueless Larissa looked as she studied the candy bar and laughed. "What, have you never seen a chocolate bar in your life?" she teased. Larissa looked up at her with a begaffled expression. It was just then that Nova realized that she really _hadn't_. And apparantly Dana hadn't either, for she looked just as puzzled as Larissa. Nova frowned in concern and her tone softened. "You mean..you really haven't?"

Larissa and Dana shook their heads simutaneously. Jinmay and Nova exchanged confused glances, mingled with concern. How could someone have never seen candy before? _Have they been living under a rock their whole lives? _Nova thought.

Larissa, having read Nova's mind, wanted to shout, "I heard that!" But she didn't. Jinmay unwrapped the candy bar and split it, giving one half to Larissa and the other to Dana. Dana fiddled with the silver locket around her neck with one hand as she took the chocolate with the other. Jinmay explained gently, "Chocolate is a candy bar. It's the best candy that's ever been invented. Once you take a bite, it's.." Jinmay paused slightly to think of the word, then finally gave up. "You'll have to try it and see."

Larissa and Dana glanced at each other cautiously. Larissa was the first to take a bite. She savored it, chewing it slowly. Dana looked at her as if to say, _**Well? How is it? **_Suddenly a dreamy look crossed Larissa's face, and a look of delight sparkled in her eyes. She immediately started gobbling it down, like the time when Antauri had tried cotton candy and Gibson had tried popcorn. Nova and Jinmay smiled in amusement and looked to Dana, waiting for her reaction.

Dana took a bite and her hopeful expression turned to one of utter disgust. Throwing down the chocolate bar, Dana gagged and stuck out her tongue. "Ugh! That was utterly repulsive!" she cried out.

"Somebody's been hanging around Gibson much too long," Larissa joked, then eyed the chocolate Dana had thrown down with a mischeivious gleam in her eye. "Are you gonna eat that?"

"By all means, take it!" Dana exclaimed, squeezing her eyes shut with disgust as she shoved the candy toward Larissa. Larissa gobbled it down as if she was a starving wolf. Nova and Jinmay laughed. "Jinmay, I think we created a monster!" Nova grinned. Jinmay gazed at Larissa, who had chocolate stains on her mouth. "I think you're right."

When Larissa was in the middle of her sixth candy bar, they started a game of Truth or Dare. "Dana, truth or dare?" Nova began as everyone gathered in a circle, and after they'd explained to Larissa and Dana what the game was. Dana arched an eyebrow. She had no idea what Nova had in store for her if she picked dare. It was a risk she wasn't willing to take. So Dana ended up picking truth.

"Dana, do you dream about making out with Gibson?"

Dana's cheeks turned bright red. She shook her head quickly, much too quickly. "Of course not!" The other three laughed. Still flushing slightly, Dana turned to Jinmay. "Jinmay, truth or dare?"

Jinmay smiled. "Truth." She rested her head in her hands, waiting for Dana's question. She and Dana had grown a lot closer in the short week the newcomers arrived. Jinmay had found a close, personal bond that she shared with Dana, as if they were sisters. And Jinmay knew that bond would not, _could _not, be broken.

"Are you in love with Chiro?" Dana's truth question surprised her. It came clear out of the blue. Larissa and Nova giggled. Jinmay fiddled with the hem of her nightgown and a merry blush spread across her cheeks. "..Yes." The girls squealed with delight and chattered amongst themselves. Larissa reached for another chocolate bar.

"Larissa, truth or dare?" Jinmay questioned, noticing that Larissa surprisingly hadn't gotten hyper yet. That was what, her seventh candy bar? Larissa swallowed a piece of chocolate. "Dare."

"You're going to wish you didn't pick that," Nova laughed. "Jinmay can surprise you sometimes." A look of alarm flickered into Larissa's eyes, but it soon disappeared and was replaced with an almost bold look. Jinmay smirked and popped off a dare almost immediately. "I dare you to go in Antauri's room and scream something completely stupid and random." Jinmay leaned forward, seeing the glimmer of surprise and nervousness in Larissa's expression. "Loud enough to wake him up."

Dana and Nova roared with laughter. Larissa finished her chocolate bar and confidently wiped the chocolate off her chin. "I'll do it." Stubbornly, Larissa lifted her chin and strode forward, Dana, Jinmay, and Nova following. They quietly squeezed inside the black transport tube and made their way up to Antauri's chambers. They tiptoed down the hallway and peered into his room, seeing the familiar place where Antauri slept. Why Antauri preferred his own room to sleep in rather than with the rest of the monkeys was anybody's guess.

Larissa trudged in the middle of the room, her hands trembling. She could feel the girls' eyes boring into her, watching...waiting. Her nerves tingling, Larissa took a deep breath and pondered what she would say. Finally, after a good two minutes, Larissa bursted out in her loudest and craziest voice, "I'M A PRETTY PONY!!!" Antauri jolted and his eyes snapped open. Larissa couldn't mistake the confusion that filled his eyes. Before he could say or do anything, Larissa turned on her heel and ran out of the room as fast as she could, her whole body hot with embarrassment. She could only hope that Antauri didn't recognize her in the dark.

Antauri's gaze lingered where Larissa had ran off, the other girls' muffled laughter following. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep, a soft, amused smile on his lips.

Back in Larissa and Dana's room, the magenta monkey's face was still blushing furiously. "That was the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me!" Larissa exclaimed, half angry with them, yet she herself thought it was a little bit funny, considering the circumstances. When everyone's laughter died down, Larissa met Nova's eyes and smirked. "Nova, truth or dare?" she inquired, crossing her arms.

Nova felt a bit nervous, despite herself. She had no idea what Larissa acted like when she was fired up, but she had a feeling she was going to find out. Nova wanted to pick truth, but her pride wouldn't let her, so she smirked and picked dare. "I'm not chicken."

Larissa arched an eyebrow, as if to say, _**Oh, really? **_"Well, I dare you to go to Sparx's tube and kiss him."

Nova immediately jumped up and clenched her fists, her eyes on fire. "Oh no I will not!" she shouted. Larissa crossed her arms and shrugged nonchalantly. "That's fine," she said innocently. "It takes guts to do something like that. I guess you just don't have them, Nova." Dana and Jinmay covered their mouths, enjoying the heated discussion. Nova, however, was furious. "You have no idea what you're saying!" she raised her voice. "If that's the way you want it, fine! I'll prove it to you!"

Nova stormed out of the room and the other three tried hard not to burst into laughter as they lingered behind. Nova felt her heart pound loudly as she stepped into the room, spotting the tube that which Sparx slept in. Quietly she made her way to his tube. Nova watched him sleep, hands behind his head. An unfamiliar feeling leapt in her chest as she gazed at Sparx. _Gah, what's wrong with me? _Nova felt anger press her in on all sides, and she made sure to shoot a death glare at Larissa, where she was at the doorway with Jinmay and Dana. Her knees trembling slightly, Nova drummed her fingers on top of the tube.

Sparx groggily opened his eyes and studied her closely. His bleary eyes blinked in confusion. "Nova?" The top of the tube opened and Sparx sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What is it?"

Nova took a deep breath and wordlessly grabbed Sparx's shoulders, pulling him closer to her. _Larissa didn't say __**where **__to kiss him, _Nova realized with a smile. Sparx's eyes widened as Nova planted a kiss on his forehead. When she pulled away, Sparx stared at her in confusion. She could practically see the wheels churning in his head. "..Nova?"

Nova didn't make one comment as she turned and walked away, brushing past the giggling girls in the doorway. Sparx didn't seem to notice. He sighed and comfortably laid back down, hands behind his head as the top of the tube closed. "I always knew she had a thing for me," Sparx mumbled to himself as he drifted back to sleep, a contented and happy smile forming on his face.

Nova spun around menacingly when they entered the room. She pointed her finger at Larissa, a death glare on her face. "Don't you _ever _make me do _anything _like that again, or I'll beat the scrap outta you!"

Larissa smiled. "You know you liked it," she teased. Flames lit up Nova's eyes and with an angry scream she lunged at Larissa. Jinmay reacted immediately with a slight wariness in her eyes. She was long since used to this, but it was STILL scary whenever Nova blew up. Jinmay ran over and held an enfuriated Nova back, right before she could reach Larissa. Larissa and Dana's eyes were wide and their mouths were hanging slightly open.

"She was just kidding, Nova," Jinmay spoke in a calming voice. After a while, Nova returned to normal, although a blaze of anger still ignited her pink eyes. She glanced around, noticing how nervous and fidgety the other girls were. Dana was gently braiding Jinmay's hair, and Larissa was treating herself to another chocolate bar. When Nova had finally calmed down, she sat down next to them.

Larissa glanced around as she finished the last of her chocolate bar. Everyone was calmed down. Dana and Jinmay were giggling as Dana french-braided Jinmay's hair. Nova was listening in, still a little sour but mostly over it now, a small smile on her face. Now that Nova wasn't angry anymore, Larissa decided to let them in on her plan. She leaned forward, a devilish grin spreading across her face. Everyone looked at her with their heads cocked, waiting for her to voice her thoughts.

"I know that look, Larissa," Dana commented, arching an eyebrow and smiling. "What's on your mind?"

"I've got an awesome idea for us to do, but you all have to agree to do it."

After everyone had given their oath, Larissa motioned for them to come closer. As they huddled, Larissa whispered to them what she had in mind. After she was through, everyone exchanged glances and smiled. "Strangely...I like it," Nova said with a grin. Jinmay and Dana nodded.

Larissa laughed, filled with anticipation. "Okay, this is what we'll do..."

* * *

Outside it was warm but a chill hovered in the air. Darkness had long since set in and the stars twinkled in the near-black sky. Larissa shivered, not from the slight cool wind but from excitement. Oh, how her pulse pounded! She felt a rush of glee and nervousness as they neared their destination, her heart pounding with every step. The moon was the girls' only guide as they met in front of the Super Robot. "Did you get the supplies?" Larissa whispered.

Jinmay held up several bags full of shaving cream, while Nova held so many toilet paper packages they couldn't even see _her_. Dana giggled as she and Larissa held up a bag full of spray paint. "We got what we needed," Dana said, excitement ringing clearly in her voice. The girls giggled as they set the supplies on the ground. Taking as much as they could carry, the girls flew up in the air as quietly as they could, prepared and ready. It was showtime.

* * *

"Guys...I think you better take a look at this!" Otto's face was a mix between confusion and amusement. He obviously didn't know what to think as he ran inside, near breathless.

Everyone looked up from what they were doing with curious looks. All the girls shared grinning glances and giggled. It was almost noon, and everyone was up and dressed and going about their daily schedule. As for the girls, they hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. After their big prank, they had stayed up and talked about numerous things...mostly about what would be everyone's reaction. Larissa and Dana never recalled having as much fun in their life. In fact, the word "fun" was not in their dictionary.

"What is it, Otto?" Chiro asked as he and Sparx looked up from the giant mainscreen, where they were watching action-packed cartoons. Otto's mouth twitched. "You gotta see what someone did to the Super Robot!" he bursted out. "It's..it's.." He couldn't think of a word, so he just rambled on. "You just hafta come and see!" As quick as he'd bursted in, Otto disappeared back outside.

Gibson arched an eyebrow. "I suppose it must be important," he remarked, getting up from his round pod chair. Next to him, Dana tried to keep a straight face.

Antauri noticed the girls' strange behavior but said nothing, as he usually did. "Come, let us see what Otto has found so peculiar," he spoke. Chiro and Sparx gave exaggerated sighs as they headed out the door. Just before Antauri floated out, he turned and smiled at the girls with a perceptive glint in his eye. He knew about their late night prank. "But.._how?_" Larissa blurted out.

Antauri smiled knowingly. "I must keep an eye on things at all times...especially with four females dwelling in the Super Robot." He chuckled and floated out. The girls looked at each other and bursted into laughter, following him a moment later. Everyone except Antauri was hovering in the air, mouths agape. Sparx laughed. "The Super Robot really needs to shave," he joked.

Larissa, Dana, Nova, and Jinmay flew back a ways to admire their handiwork. It had been too dark last night to see how well they'd done. In spite of it, it had turned out perfectly...just the way Larissa had envisioned it. With the shaving cream, they had made a large white beard around the mouth of the Super Robot, then with the cans of red spray paint they had painted dorky glasses around the eyes. Toilet paper was completely wrapped around the Super Robot's neck and attennae.

"I wonder who was the culprit?" Gibson asked sarcastically. Everyone turned to look at the hysterically laughing girls. The Super Robot beeped and whistled in protest, yet it sounded like it was chuckling, as well.

"Gee whiz, with two more girls on the team, I'm afraid what will happen next." Sparx grinned and looked at Nova, remembering what had occurred last night. He knew it hadn't been a dream. It'd been too real, unlike his other dreams he'd had about Nova. Nova met his eyes and saw the knowing glint in his eye. Her cheeks burned and she glared at him as she looked away. Dana noticed their interaction and smiled.

Otto still looked perplexed. "Seriously..who did it?"

Everyone on the team exchanged glances and laughed again. Even Antauri was chuckling. After Otto had been informed and everyone was set to cleaning up the Super Robot, Chiro turned to look at the female foursome. "Saving the world was just too boring for you guys, wasn't it?" Chiro joked, laughter ringing in his clear blue eyes.

"You should know by now, Chiro," Nova laughed, giving the other girls a sidelong glance. Nova, Jinmay, Dana, and Larissa exchanged smiling glances. Together they responded in a sing-song voice, "Girls just wanna have fun!"

**A/N: Yeah...not my best chapter, but I thought it was funny. At first I thought of the original TP party for their big prank, but I thought, nah, that's **_**too **_**original. Then I thought of the Super Robot having a beard (don't ask why) and my thoughts led up to this! LOL. I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update. It's not that I've run out of ideas for this story, because believe me, I've already got ALL the chapters planned out. I've just been really super busy. Anyway, I'll try to get up the next chapter soon. LARISSA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!**

**Larissa: (eating a candy bar) ...What? All that talk about chocolate in the chapter made me hungry!**

**Can't argue with that. (grabs a Snickers and unwraps it) Before I leave you guys to enjoy this scrumptious treat of mine, I want to say I hope you guys liked this chapter, even though it wasn't the best. There's more and better things to come. Now..PLZ REVIEW! **

**Larissa: We're out! ^.^ Now share that giant bad boy with me, Beth!**


	10. Training and Tension

**A/N: Shout-out to all my peeps! Sorry about the long wait...heh, school stuff. I never have time to sit down and write a chapter anymore. (sigh) But now that it is Spring Break, hopefully I can update a lot quicker. Anyway, I didn't tell Larissa I was updating so shhh...I don't want her to know. She'll...get all kung fu on me. (shudder) But anyways, here is the next chapter! ****Caraqueen**** herself came up with this idea, and I added in my own little details and stuff. You will see a side of Dana that's never been seen before....(dramatic music) Ahh! Why does that keep playing??!!**

_**Chapter Nine: Training and Tension**_

In order to keep everyone's guards up and to put them to the test, the Monkey Team started back up the training sessions again. Even Jinmay participated. Chiro thought he wouldn't remember how to work it, but when he started it up, memories came flooding back. He remembered back when he had first joined the Monkey Team, and the team was getting used to the of having a thirteen-year-old human boy as their leader, and Chiro was getting used to being the leader of a team of monkeys. Looking back, Chiro saw every bad thing that had happened only drew him closer to his teammates. He smiled softly as he raised the lever to Level 6.

Immediately everything started back up as if it had just been used yesterday. The weapons automatically came out of the walls and everyone sprang into action. It was more difficult than Larissa and Dana had assumed; not only did you have to dodge the weapons coming at you, but you also had to destroy them. Larissa gracefully avoided the weapons and disintegrated them with her flames. She remembered what Antauri had taught her, about seeing without looking. Larissa closed her eyes and anyone who was watching her gawked as she backflipped and flew in the air and avoided every single thing coming her way, occasionally destroying them with a flame or two. All with her eyes completely closed.

Antauri smiled as he watched Larissa out of the corner of his eye. She was learning, gradually.

Dana was doing her best to duck and dodge the various weapons coming out of the walls and at her. _I'm getting the hang of this, _Dana thought truimphantly as she shot her pink lasers at one of the huge saws, destroying it. She noticed a weapon coming at Gibson from behind, and he was oblivious to it. "Gibson, duck!" Dana called. On impulse, Gibson hit the ground, and Dana shot at the weapon with her laser. The blue simian smiled at Dana gratefully as he stood and brushed himself off. "Thank you, Dana. Excellent aiming."

Dana blushed in pleasure and kept fighting, adding a few extra cool moves for Gibson's sake, whom she noticed was watching her every move. Nova was striking poses as she dodged the incoming weapons flying at her, knocking them down with her giant fists. Sparx was pretending to be cool and casual as he dodged the weapons and shot them.

"This is child's play," Sparx grinned. "Boost it up a level or two."

Gibson frowned. "Sparx," he warned. "Don't bite more than you can chew." He shot a giant fist that was coming up behind the obnoxious red monkey.

Jinmay shot rockets from her fingers at a giant magnet and winked at Chiro. "I think he's showing off for our guests."

Chiro looked at Sparx and grinned, rolling his eyes. "Nah, that's just Sparx." He jumped to dodge a magnet that was heading toward him and Jinmay.

Otto beamed as he destroyed a giant saw coming out of the wall. "I added the saws to this!" he exclaimed, remembering when he had first built them. Sparx laughed. "You add saws to _everything_, Otto!"

Later, when everyone had gotten used to Level 6, Gibson scurried over to boost it up a level. But when he raised the lever, because it hadn't been used in such a long time, it automatically went all the way up to the highest level! Gibson's mouth dropped open as it raised up on its own. Weapons came flying out of the wall like a blur and knocked everyone to the ground. They came so quick and hurt so badly nobody knew what to do. Nova was slammed into Dana and they skidded across the floor. Jinmay was slammed up against the wall. Sparx soon joined her. Meanwhile, Larissa, Otto, and Antauri were knocked to the ground and helplessly did nothing as the thousands of weapons blasting out of the walls continued to pound on them.

"Gibson!!" Everyone yelled. A sweatdrop rolled down Gibson's forehead as he struggled to pull the level back down. "It's never malfunctioned like this before..." He muttered and tugged harder. Just then a piercing scream from Dana caused his head to snap up. A giant fist was picking her up and nearly squeezing her so that she couldn't breathe. Dana struggled to get out of its grip, but it was in vain. Her eyes were wide with fear and she looked at Gibson desperately. Dana let out another pain-filled scream as the huge hand hurled her against the wall.

Angry steam was coming out of Gibson's ears. When he saw the mint green monkey hit the wall, that was enough for him. Gibson found inner strength that he hadn't known was there, and he determinedly pulled down the lever until it was off. Everyone sighed with relief as the weapons suddenly stopped and slid back inside the walls. Everyone was rubbing their heads and trying to stand up when Gibson ran over to Dana's side. "Are you alright, Dana?" he asked, genuinely concerned as he helped her up.

Dana nodded, grimacing as she swayed uneasily on her feet. Sparx narrowed his eyes at Gibson as he painfully straightened his tail. "Gibson," he groaned, "Why is it when you're around, something bad always happens?" Sparx moved his fingers around to make sure if they moved properly. When he was sure they did, he added with an edge to his voice, "Honestly, Gibson, you're really smart sometimes, but other times you are so _stupid!_"

Dana's pink eyes ignited with a furious flame. She stepped forward beside the solemn-faced Gibson and glowered at Sparx. "Excuse me, but I think Gibson's the one who just saved your sorry butt!" Dana snapped.

Everyone's eyes widened, including Antauri's. They would've never expected such an angry insult from the soft-hearted Dana. Larissa's mouth dropped open and her eyes filled with dumbfoundment. Jinmay worriedly exchanged glances with Chiro. Nova frowned and Otto was watching in shocked amazement. Antauri had his arms crossed and he appeared as he were concentrating on something. Meanwhile, Sparx at first looked shocked, then regained his composure and glared back at Dana, though it wasn't near as fierce as hers.

"Excuuuse _me_, but I wasn't talking to you!" Sparx retorted and turned on his heel to walk away. Dana's eyes narrowed dangerously and she stepped forward, tightly seizing Sparx's shoulder, spinning him back around to face her. Sparx looked confused and frustrated. Dana let go of him and planted her hands on her hips angrily. "Oh yeah? Well, _I _am talking to _you_!" she shouted. "Don't you _dare _walk away from _me_ when I am speaking to you, Sparky!"

That was the last straw. Sparx clenched his fists. "Don't tell me what to do!" he yelled. "AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Dana smirked. "Sparky, Sparky, Sparky, Sparky," she teased in a sing-song voice.

Nova stepped forward, her giant fists out and an angry look on her face. "You call him that one more time and I'll make you wish you were never created!" she shouted.

Dana calmly looked at the yellow monkey with a smug expression. "Defending your boyfriend, Nova?"

Nova's face turned bright red with anger. She lunged toward Dana with an angry scream. Dana's pink eyes widened as Nova knocked her to the floor and pinned her there. "Not so tough now, are ya, Dana?" Nova hissed, tightening her grip. Dana glared at her and sunk her teeth into Nova's metal arm. Nova let out a cry of pain and delivered a painful punch. Soon they were rolling on the floor, fighting and kicking and biting. Sparx and Gibson were standing there, watching in dumbfoundment. Nobody else knew what to make of it, either. They stood there with wide eyes and open-mouthed expressions.

Finally Larissa took action and hurried over, literally prying them apart. Antauri went over to help her. He held Nova back, while Larissa did the same with Dana. Dana was panting, struggling to get out of her friend's grasp. Nova was lunging toward Dana, teeth beared and ready to attack. Antauri frowned sternly. "Nova! Dana!" he raised his voice authoratively. They finally quieted down, but shot daggers at each other.

Larissa sighed and led Dana to their guest room, leaving the others behind. When they were in the solitude of their bedroom, Larissa exploded. "Dana, what in Shuggazoom gave you the nerve to do that?!" she demanded, staring angrily at a sullen Dana. "They come and take us in and _trust _us, and by your attitude just now, they surely know we're hiding something!" Larissa groaned and raised a hand to her forehead, remembering what Antauri had taught her about being patient and calm in all circumstances.

Larissa took a deep breath and spoke in a softer tone. "Honestly, Dana, did you think that was the way to handle that situation? I'm certain there was a better way." Dana looked up to guiltily meet her gaze and Larissa sighed. "Dana, I'm disappointed in your behavior. It is good to defend your friends, but...that wasn't the way. That got really out of hand." Larissa, suddenly feeling very weary, headed toward the door. "Sit in here, Dana, and cool off. _Never_, and I mean never, do anything like that again, unless for evil purposes." Larissa turned in the doorway to look at her gloomy-faced friend, and her heart went out to Dana.

She knew it wasn't easy for Dana, being on this mission and all. Dana had such a sweet, caring personality. Why did _she _have to be raised up for evil? It didn't seem fair. Dana had never lost her temper before, and Larissa felt bad for reprimanding her. Dana was a good, trustworthy friend. She didn't deserve this fate, meeting friends and enjoying life for a short time only to go back to Mandarin and help him destroy the Hyperforce. Larissa sighed, knowing that the burdens in Dana's heart were heavy. Just then Dana looked up at her, no doubt wondering why Larissa was standing there and staring at her. Larissa smiled softly. "Take it easy, okay, Dana?"

Dana, understanding her meaning, nodded with a tiny smile. As Larissa turned and walked away, the door shutting behind her, Dana buried her head in her hands.

Larissa approached the Hyperforce, the atmosphere tense. Everyone looked anxious, except for Sparx and Nova, who looked angry, and Antauri, who looked disturbed yet somewhat calm. Larissa took a deep breath and looked at them. "I'm really sorry about what happened. I don't really remember, but I don't think Dana's ever acted like that before. I hope you'll accept our apologies. It was wrong of Dana to act like that when you took us in, and we're sorry." Larissa sighed, gazing at the ground, lowering her voice to a whisper. "I don't know what got into her."

Meanwhile, back in the guest room, Dana's communicator beeped. Dana sat straight up, wiping away her tears. She made sure her voice was unwavering before she picked up the communicator. "Greetings, master."

"Slaves, I have another assignment for you." Mandarin's tone was cold, and Dana cringed, yet she spoke calmly.

"Yes, Lord Mandarin?"

There was an obvious hesitation in Mandarin's answer. "...Where's the other one?"

Dana cringed again at Mandarin's choice of words. "She is distracting the team, my lord." Suddenly feeling a burst of boldness, Dana spouted off, "And her name is _Larissa_, not 'the other one'."

"Shut up, worthless slave. You will not speak to your creator in such a manner!" Mandarin barked. Dana remained silent, her heart pounding. If it was one thing she knew, she knew to wait until Mandarin had cooled down to speak again. After a couple of minutes, Mandarin spoke again.

"Now, here is your next task. You have done well so far, I presume, gathering information and whatnot." Mandarin suddenly paused, as if to say, _**Did you?**_ "In three days, you two will return to me, but bring the Monkey Team with you. Then together, we shall destroy the wretched Hyperforce for good!" Evil laughter erupted from the communicator.

Dana made no effort to join him. Her throat felt like cotton and she gripped the communicator much too tightly. _No, no, no, no! This can't be! _Finally the manical laughter ceased and the communicator clicked off. Long after Mandarin had hung up, Dana still grasped the communicator in her hand, absorbing the painful blow. She couldn't possibly carry out the next task! She just couldn't. Dana would rather die than put Gibson and the rest of the team in danger. She had made friends with all of them. She couldn't backstab them like this! This had gone way too far.

Dana swallowed hard, conscious of the sudden lump in her throat. The communicator clattered to the floor as Dana gave in to more tears.

_When will we do what's right?_

**A/N: Aw, poor Dana! I feel so bad for her and Larissa right now. :( I'd hate to be in their position. I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update, the time gets away from me anymore. But I will probably be able to post up another chapter or so during Spring Break. Yayyy!!! Anyways--(suddenly a brick comes flying at my head) Owwwwww!!!**

**Larissa: (angrily floating in the air) Why didn't you tell me you were updating?**

**I--I--(another brick flies at me) QUIT THAT! AND HOW IS IT DOING THAT ON ITS OWN?!**

**Larissa: I can control it with my mind, remember? **

**Oh yeah...gee thanks, now you probably gave me a concussion! Everyone will ask me how I got one sitting at the computer!**

**Larissa: That's your own fault. (another brick flies at me, knocking me unconscious) Anyway, I'm sure if Beth were conscious, she'd say she'll try to get the next chapter up, she loves all you reviewers, blah blah blah. Etc. etc. etc. Oh, and she'd say to review! XD But don't worry about Beth, she'll wake up...eventually..**


	11. Evil Always Lurks

**A/N: I'm back! And conscious! (glares at Larissa)**

**Larissa: What? You had it coming. :D**

**Anyways, I really appreciate everyone's reviews! I had no idea my story would be such a hit. I'm so glad everyone is liking it so far. Thanks to ****Artisan Brown**** for some helpful tips on writing! I hope I can do my best. Now, here is the next chapter! It's gonna be focused mainly on Mandarin and Valina. By the way, to be more specific, this story takes place after the episode, "Ghosts of Shuggazoom". **

**Larissa: Perhaps we should start the chapter now.**

**I was getting to that!**

_**Chapter Ten: Evil Always Lurks**_

Mandarin stood at his now-familiar post, watching...waiting. For as long as he could remember, evil had always had a pull on him...seemed to draw him in, almost. When he was leader of the Hyperforce, Mandarin had felt almost as if..something was missing, like he was missing out on something. He hadn't known what to make of the feeling. But ever since he'd turned his back on his goody-goody companions and followed the pathway of his creator, Mandarin had never felt so alive. So satisfied.

He chuckled evilly as he stood at the entrance of the cave, looking at the wilderness before him. He'd always been respected by the citizens of Shuggazoom, but he didn't want to be _respected! _He wanted to be worshipped! He didn't want to be Shuggazoom's hero. He wanted to be Shuggazoom's _master! _Mandarin gave an evil laugh as he thought about how far he'd came. Soon his greatest desire would come true. Shuggazoom would soon be his, and everyone would be his slave! And with no Monkey Team or Skeleton King to worry about, Mandarin would be leader of all!

"Mandarin," an icy-cold voice hissed.

Mandarin glared down at the chain around his neck that held Valina captive, angry at the witch for intruding upon his thoughtful silence. "What is it, witch?" he snarled.

Valina's pink eyes glowed evilly, carrying that familiar demonic spark. "How do you know your little _slaves_ can be trusted, demon monkey?" She smiled perceptively. "I am much more worthy than those two. The evil of the Skeleton King does not pulse in their veins as does mine!"

Mandarin groaned inwardly. He was beginning to regret ever picking up that necklace. "Who are you to question my judgment, worthless witch? It is I who took you, and I have the power to release you, all the same." Valina fell silent, and Mandarin continued with a smirk. He loved being in control of the Skull Sorceress. "The state of my minions is not your concern. Unless they fear not for their lives, they will do as commanded and carry out the task."

"And if they don't?" Valina pressed, an impatient edge to her poisoningly sweet voice.

An evil grin spread across his ugly, wrinkled face. "I will simply destroy the green one. I've never cared for her." Mandarin watched the sun slowly set in the distance. "As for the other one, I have something in mind for _her._"

"Which is?"

Mandarin glowered down at the necklace. "Can you ever be silent?" he snapped. "It is none of your concern."

"Tell me, Mandarin. If you want my help-"

"I don't _need_ your help, useless witch!"

Valina continued with a certain smugness to her tone. "Then why did you pick me up, demon monkey? Answer that. What else would have been your purpose except for my evil brilliance?"

Mandarin grimaced. He had expected that answer. But what really made him angry was that Valina was correct. That was exactly why he'd taken her in in the first place. "Fine." Night began to fall and Mandarin silently gazed out at the darkening landscape, an eerie feeling lingering in the air. "I know Larissa's greatest fear." An evil laugh escaped his lips. "Her reign of terror will come if she disobeys my orders!"

Mandarin and Valina's evil laughter carried in the distance, twisting the peaceful night air. It was almost time.

**A/N: Yadda yadda, short chapter, I know. I hope I got my facts straight with Valina...I know she got trapped inside a necklace and Mandarin picked her up...let me know if I got anything wrong and I'll edit this chap. But anyways...creepy, huh?**

**Larissa: (shivers) I wonder what's gonna happen to me?**

**Well, you'll have to wait like everyone else. XD The next chapter should be longer...and interesting. Stay tuned! Now...REVIEW!**

**Larissa: And we're out!**


	12. Follow Your Heart

**A/N: Yayyy! I'm back!**

**Larissa: Finally!**

**Sor-ry! School started up again and I had relatives over, so I was busy! Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! It will be sweet to write. By the way, I am including a couple songs in this story...so please don't flame me, all you rule followers! LOL. So if you don't like it...deal with it! XD By the way, you all know the quote I put in the first chapter of my story? I came across a quote that fits my story much better, so I edited that chapter. Check it out if you like! Alright, here is the next chap...enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven: Follow Your Heart**_

Antauri hovered in the air as he meditated, grateful for this pleasant moment. Larissa was down below him, floating a couple of inches off the ground. Antauri was amazed at how far she'd progressed in such little time. It seemed in the two weeks Larissa and Dana had been there, they had seemed to mature, and Larissa's memory seemed to be regaining. Dana no longer released her temper as she had with Sparx, and she had grown sensitive to the feelings of others. Larissa was not as stubborn as she had been, and her childish curiousity had faded and been replaced with a mature demeanor. Antauri could see a new light in their eyes, but he could also see the fear and doubt. He sensed that their hearts were changed, but he had foreseen that their presence here would cause more harm than good...at first.

Larissa glanced up at him just then, her dazzling blue eyes shimmering with questions. Antauri lowered himself to her height, looking at her seriously. "What is on your mind, Larissa?"

Larissa briefly met his eyes then looked away, hoping she wasn't overstepping her boundaries. "Antauri, who is your creator?"

Antauri smiled. He had expected that question sooner or later. "Our creator," he began, a slight fondness in his eyes as he seemed to recall, "was a very intelligent scientist called the Alchemist. He created us for the purpose of protecting Shuggazoom." He shook his head sadly. "But unfortunately, he was corrupted by the Dark Ones, and he turned into the greatest villain of all time." Antauri's eyes locked on hers solemnly. "Skeleton King."

Larissa gasped at Antauri's statement, but before she could comment, he continued. "Not long after that, one of our very own teammates followed in our creator's footsteps." Antauri sighed softly. "To this day we are not certain why he did, but he did have a controlling nature. He did not only want to be Shuggazoom's hero, but he also wanted to be Shuggazoom's master."

Antauri folded his hands in his lap as he hovered above the ground. "After time he became even more greedy, and the team and I knew if he was ever to become leader of Shuggazoom as well as the Hyperforce, he would no doubt abuse his power." His eyes closed suddenly, as if the memories pained him. After a few moments he spoke again. "We could all sense a dark presence within him."

Larissa absorbed his words, then suddenly the answer came to her instantly. She knew whom Antauri was referring to. But just to make sure, Larissa asked, "Antauri, who is this teammate you speak of?"

Antauri opened his eyes and glanced at her. "Mandarin."

The answer hit her with such a blow that Larissa sucked in her breath, even though she'd been expecting that answer. Why hadn't Mandarin ever told them? Was he ashamed of it? She and Dana should've known all along. Antauri noticed her thoughtful, almost upset, silence. "Larissa, are there any other matters you would like to discuss?" he inquired.

Larissa sighed and looked at him, heavy burdens apparent in her eyes. She waited a long time before speaking, but finally she gathered up the courage to ask what had been on her mind. "Antauri...is it possible to choose your own destiny? Nobody makes that decision for you or expects you to follow in the pathway you were created for?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Larissa wished she could take them back. She had revealed too much information already. Larissa slowly looked up at Antauri, almost expecting to see that familiar condemning expression Mandarin had shot her so many times. But instead, Antauri had a kind, almost loving, look on his face

"Larissa, it matters not whom you were created by or what others expect of you." Antauri smiled and took Larissa's hand, gently placing it over her hammering heart. "All that's important is what your heart is telling you to do."

Their eyes locked just then and Larissa froze at the perceptive glint in his eyes. She could've sworn that Antauri knew_. _He _knew! _Several thoughts buzzed through her mind, making her dizzy, as she pondered all that she'd learned in two short weeks and her miserable life as a slave. Was it worth it? Should she risk everything?

Antauri floated just inches above the ground, gazing at her intently. His dark blue eyes showed nothing but compassion...and a welcoming sparkle. "Larissa...what is _your _heart saying?"

Larissa hesitated for only a quick moment, then determinedly looked into Antauri's eyes. She had made her decision. "My heart is saying...I want to join the Hyperforce," Larissa admitted unwaveringly.

Antauri's face seemed to brighten with enthusiasm as he took her hands warmly. Then he spoke the words Larissa had been yearning to hear ever since she'd arrived.

"Welcome to the team, Larissa."

* * *

**A/N: AWWW! TOO CUTE! Kinda shorter than I thought it'd be, but oh well. I hope I did alright, that I was in character with Antauri and my writing was right and everything....so, how'd you guys like this chapter?**

**Larissa: YAY! I LOVED IT!**

**I know you did. XD The next chapter will be longer and have a song in it....and it'll be really deep, too! I hope you guys like this story so far and that you enjoyed the chapter...I want to thank all of my faithful reviewers for being so...erm, faithful! LOL. But y'all know what I mean. I really appreciate your reviews. Now...REVIEW! XD**

**Larissa: And we're out...for now! ^.^**


	13. Breakaway

**A/N: OMG! I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. My parents think that I'm addicted to the computer (as if! XD) and trying to get me to be more active. So now I have to play outside and exercise and all that good stuff. Yay me. So anyway, here is the long-awaited chapter! And yes, it will include a song as I promised. I'm sure ALL of you are familiar with this one, it's an AWESOME song. It's "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson, as you can probably see by the title of this chapter. I will just be using the choruses of the song. So...enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve: Breakaway**_

Larissa she sat on the shoulder of the Super Robot, looking out at the twinkling stars in the sky. She was still awestruck at the beauty of nature that surrounded her. She took in a deep breath as she heard someone approach and sit down beside her. Dana.

"Dana, we need to talk."

Dana cocked her head, ready to listen. But something in her pink eyes told Larissa that she also had something to say. Larissa turned and sideglanced at Dana. Dana was staring out at the stars, fiddling with the silver locket around her neck, her tail swishing back and forth nervously.

"There's something on your mind, Dana." Larissa didn't just state the comment; her kind tone suggested that Dana go first. Dana glanced at her briefly, then dropped her gaze. Larissa could tell that what her friend had to say was serious. "Dana, don't be afraid to tell me anything."

Dana sighed softly. "Larissa, there's something I've got to tell you...I should've told you sooner." Tears formed in Dana's eyes, but she looked away quickly so that Larissa wouldn't see. But she wasn't quick enough, for Larissa did see the shimmer of tears.

"Dana?" Larissa asked, genuinely concerned.

Dana, still avoiding eye contact, murmured quietly. "The day I lost my temper...well, while you were out of the room...Mandarin called." She swallowed hard.

Larissa listened attentively, not interrupting. She watched and listened to Dana with rapt and concerned attention, her heart jumping in fear at the mention of Mandarin. What had he said?

Dana continued, her voice trembling slightly. "Mandarin assigned us with another task. H-He said...He said to bring the Monkey Team to him so we could destroy them once and for all...tomorrow." Dana choked on a sob and looked away.

Larissa's spine went rigid, and her whole body went cold. No, no, no! This couldn't be happening! It felt as if the burdens on her heart had grown even heavier. She gently laid a hand on Dana's shoulder, struggling with her own emotions.

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly...**_

"Dana..why didn't you tell me?" Larissa's voice held no accusation or anger; rather, it held confusion, uncertainty, and fear...something that was shocking to Dana. Larissa wasn't easily afraid. In fact, she was quite brave.

A sorrowful expression clouded Dana's pretty face. "I..I don't know. I'm sorry."

_**I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky.**_

"The truth is..I've got something to tell you, too," Larissa admitted. Dana looked at her curiously, the look in her eyes saying that she hoped it wouldn't cause any more bad news.

Larissa looked Dana in the eyes. "Dana, I joined the Monkey Team today," she confessed, watching as Dana's sad expression changed to anger, to horror, and finally, to disbelief.

_**And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change...**_

"Larissa..how _could _you?" Dana spat fear-and-anger-covered words, making Larissa cringe at her friend's reaction. "Have you been thinking of yourself all this time? What about me, Larissa? Do you think this is any easier for me? No! It isn't! You and I both know being evil is what we were created to do, and there's no changing it! Don't you see? We _can't _change it! As much as I want to, we _can't!_" Angry and sad tears trickled down Dana's cheeks.

_**And breakaway.**_

Dana took a deep breath, calming herself. Larissa sat and absorbed the painful blows, not taking any need to defend herself. She had once thought the same way Dana did.

Her expression softening, Dana compassionately reached for Larissa's hand. "I'm sorry. This is hard for me, too. I've befriended the Hyperforce...and have had the time of my life. I never knew living could be so much fun." A wistful smile crossed Dana's face, then disappeared as quick as it had come. "But you know what the cost is, Larissa. You know how ruthless Mandarin can be." A shudder ran down Dana's spine. "We can't turn our backs on our destiny, Larissa. What good would it do? We'd be forever running away from him...and no matter what, he'd always track us down." Dana let go of Larissa's hand and hung her head.

"Dana, that's where you're wrong. Being evil is _not _our destiny."

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun...**_

Dana's head snapped up in surprise. Larissa continued. "If I've learned anything while I'm here, it's to follow your heart. To do as your heart says," she added, patting her chest.

_**But I won't forget all the ones that I love.**_

Dana remained silent. She stared out at the stars. "Sometimes I wonder if there's any hope for us," she whispered.

Larissa gently laid her hand upon Dana's shoulder, turning Dana around to look at her. "Can't you see, Dana? We _do _have hope! Everything falls into place when you trust your heart."

Dana frowned, not easily giving in. "Larissa.."

"_No_, Dana. I'm tired of running. I'm tired of living in fear. I'm tired of carrying out Mandarin's dirty work. But most of all...I'm tired of living the wrong life. We've been following the wrong path all along, Dana! That's why we've never been _truly _evil. We weren't created for the purpose of evil. We were created for doing good. I'm certain of it."

_**I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change...and breakaway.**_

Dana blew out a frustrated breath. "Life can be so confusing."

Larissa gave her a comforting embrace. "I know, Dana...I know." When they separated, Larissa sighed. "I also found out something about Mandarin. He was once the leader of the Hyperforce. But he turned his back on the Monkey Team and turned to the evil ways, as their creator did...the Skeleton King."

Dana gawked at this new piece of information. Just as quickly, her shock turned to fury. _Why does Mandarin expect us to follow in the pathway of evil, when __**he **__turned his back on what he was created to do? That hypocrite! _Dana took a deep, calming breath as she cleared her mind. She could get enfuriated if she let herself...but she wasn't going to. She finally realized what all Larissa had said was right, as she fully took in Larissa's words. _How blind I was!_

Dana turned and smiled at Larissa, surprisingly feeling an inner calm. Anything could happen to them at this point, but she felt...at peace. Content. Their hearts had been right all along, but they just had to take the time to listen...and obey.

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly...**_

"Larissa, you're right." Dana looked at the twinkling, near-black sky. "The emotional scars of the past blinded me...I wasn't open to what you're saying." She turned and looked Larissa in the eyes. "But now I see you were right all along. I don't want to live this way anymore." Dana shook her head. "No matter what it costs, I want to do the right thing." Immediately the burdens lifted and Dana felt more joy and freedom than she'd ever had. Larissa saw the new light in her friend's eyes, and the warm feeling in her heart grew. At last they had acknowledged the fact that this was where they belonged...but they still had many trials before them.

"What do we do now...about tomorrow?" Dana asked, although they both knew the answer.

With a mere fleeting glance between them, the two friends knew what they had to do.

_**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, **_

_**I gotta take a risk,**_

_**Take a chance,**_

_**Make a change,**_

_**And breakaway.**_

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun,**_

_**But I won't forget the place I come from.**_

_**I gotta take a risk,**_

_**Take a chance,**_

_**Make a change,**_

_**And breakaway.**_

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Totally dramatic, huh? My friends always say I switch from crazy random girl to drama queen. LOL! I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next one will also have a song in it, and it will be surely interesting. So...until next time, my faithful reviewers! Now, click that button at the bottom of the page and make my day...REVIEW! **


	14. Sometimes Fate Makes Our Choices Clear

**A/N: Hey y'all!!! I decided to update real quick because if I don't now, it'll probably be a week before I get to it. So I'm seizing the free time I have right now! XD The song in this chapter is "Don't Walk Away" by Nicholas Jonas. YES, IT IS THE FAMOUS NICK FROM THE JONAS BROTHERS!!!! :D Anyway, this song was back when Nick had his own solo record deal. It's a really awesome song, I wanna recommend you guys to listen to it on YouTube. I changed a couple of words in the song so that it makes sense with the situation. And yes, the song relates to Larissa and Dana. So anyway, I'm gonna shut up and write this chapter now! LOL!**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen: Sometimes Fate Makes Our Choices Clear **_

_**Feelin' like you lost your way, say that you had better days.**_

_**You don't know why...**_

The next morning when the Monkey Team awakened, there was no sign of Larissa and Dana. At first, they'd thought the newcomers hadn't woken up yet. But when Nova entered the guest room, it was empty. After searching all over the Super Robot, they still couldn't find them.

"They'd tell us if they were goin' somewhere...right?" Sparx frowned. None of them knew _what _to think.

Nova, Otto, Jinmay, and Sparx went to go look through Shuggazoom City while the others stayed at the Super Robot. When they came back nearly an hour later, they still hadn't seen Larissa nor Dana. Chiro looked at Antauri with a confused frown on his face.

"Why would they take off like that, Antauri?"

Antauri looked at Chiro, an uncertain look on his face. "I am not certain, Chiro. Fate will soon tell us exactly why." He was also greatly concerned about Larissa and Dana, though he didn't show it. What would make them up and leave like that? It didn't make sense. Larissa had just joined the Hyperforce, after all. Had something happened to them? Unless...

"Uh, guys?" Otto's voice drifted over to them. He stood in the doorway, a piece of paper in his hand and an upset look on his face. "I think you'd better read this."

_Dear Monkey Team,_

_I hope that by this note you will realize our intentions for running away. We're sorry that we _

_didn't let you know sooner, but it was last minute. It was very nice being able to stay here._

_You'll never know how much we appreciated your welcoming attitude. _

_But the truth is, we've been hiding secrets from all of you. I never lost my memory._

_We were dishonest by lying and hiding our past from you. It was wrong of us and we now_

_realize the error of our ways. It was dishonest of us. We hope that you can learn to trust us, _

_if we ever cross paths again. We're not really who you think we are._

_Don't try to look for us. We have to face our battles...alone._

_We enjoyed the time we spent here...you'll never know how much we appreciated your friendship._

_Thank you so much..for everything._

_Sincerely,_

_Larissa and Dana_

_**Everything seems way too hard,**_

_**You start to wonder who you are and why you try...**_

Antauri finished reading the note first. He closed his eyes, as if he had been expecting this. "We must respect their decision."

"Respect it?!" Sparx snapped. "How can we respect it? They disappear without a trace and don't even tell us why..."

"Sparx." Chiro's blue eyes were filled with pain, but with somewhat understanding. With just that one name, unspoken words showed in his eyes and on his face. Sparx obediently grew silent, his respect for their leader showing. But it was obvious that he was still ticked off. Meanwhile, Gibson finished reading the note with a sorrowful expression and confusion in his eyes. Wordlessly he headed to his lab for some solitude.

_**I understand the way you feel, and I can help you keep it real **_

_**And help you see...**_

Jinmay's green eyes were filled with sadness. "I was afraid this would happen," she whispered.

Nova looked at her curiously, also hurt and angry by the newcomers' abrupt absence. "That what would happen?"

"That they were hiding something big...and that they would leave everything behind because of it."

* * *

Gibson trudged to his lab, filled with hurt and puzzlement and sorrow. Just when he had thought he had found a true friend that shared his beliefs and passions, just when he thought he had found the _one_, she had left. Why did these things always happen to him? Would he ever find a friend that would stay?

Just then a shiny silver object on his operating table caught Gibson's eye and he slowly turned around to be met with shock. It was Dana's locket!

Gibson scurried over to the table, taking the heart-shaped silver locket in his hands. He ran it through his fingers and held it close, feeling as if he was closer to Dana now. Then he spotted a note on the table, where the locket had been laying. Curious, Gibson held the locket in one hand and picked up the note with the other, carefully reading the heartfelt words.

_Dearest Gibson,_

_What can I say? You have been the dearest friend to me since Larissa and I arrived._

_You patiently taught me Science and opened my eyes to lots of new things._

_Including love._

_But you don't know anything about me. If you ever find out, you will_

_probably never want to see me again. Even so, I hope we_

_cross paths one day, if fate permits. Thank you for being my friend, Gibson._

_I'll never regret knowing you. I hope you feel the same about me. I hope you'll_

_keep my locket to remember me by. I'll never forget you._

_Love, Dana_

Gibson felt touched by the genuine words in Dana's note. But in spite of himself, he was curious. What _were_ Larissa and Dana hiding?

_**Everything you're missing here,**_

_**Help you take away your fear**_

_**And set you free...**_

Just then Gibson heard a loud beeping, as if a bomb. He listened carefully. It seemed to be coming from the locket! Studying it closer, Gibson turned it in his hands and to his horror found a red button lodged on the back of the necklace. _A tracking device!_

Just then the Super Robot's alarm system beeped, followed by a loud crash coming from the mainroom.

* * *

Larissa and Dana walked side-by-side in the wilderness, both silently wondering what they were going to do now. They had left quietly in the middle of the night and had been traveling ever since. Now Shuggazoom City was a black dot in the distance behind them.

_**Find a way back to your heart...that's a start...**_

_**That's where the answers are.**_

_**Don't walk away from what you once believed.**_

_**Just call my name and I will help you see...**_

Just then the communicator beeped, and they both gasped. They'd forgotten to dispose of the communicator. Dana reached for her throat to grasp her locket, which she always did when she was nervous, but found her neck bare. Then she remembered. She had given the locket to Gibson.

Larissa snatched the communicator, a strange calm in her eyes, but her hands were trembling. "Mandarin."

"Where are you two filthy, rotten traitors? You'd better have a good explanation for this, you worthless, useless creatures!"

Larissa and Dana both cringed at Mandarin's harsh choice of words. Then, shockingly, Dana answered. Her voice was as cold as steel, yet full of determination.

"Yes, we do, Mandarin. We've joined the good forces and are no longer evil. We don't need you controlling our lives any longer, you hypocrite!"

Mandarin was silent for a moment, obviously surprised by Dana's outburst. Then he growled. "I was afraid you might say that. Is this any way to treat your master, your _creator?_"

Larissa then spoke. "You might be our creator, Mandarin, but we are no longer your minions--no, scratch that--your _slaves_, going around doing your dirty work! We're finished, Mandarin."

Mandarin suddenly bursted into evil laughter. "I knew this day would come. And I knew something was amiss when you didn't return to me, or why you weren't at the Super Robot when I dropped by."

Larissa and Dana's hearts sank. Mandarin had been at the Super Robot? When?

_**Get your head up, get your game on.**_

_**Who you are, it's right, you're not wrong.**_

_**Don't turn your back on fate...**_

Mandarin continued. "Now I know you will be interested to know I have your..._friends_ here with me."

Dana snatched the communicator. "No, you don't! You're lying!"

Mandarin cackled. "Just the opposite, dearest Dana." Just then an image sprang up from the communicator. It was the Monkey Team, all trapped in cocoon-like structures. They were captured! Larissa and Dana both let out horrified gasps.

_**Don't walk away.**_

"I will be getting rid of these pests once and for all, and once they're finished off with, you two rats are next!" Satisfied at having the last word, Mandarin broke his connection.

Larissa and Dana exchanged upset glances. Dana threw down the communicator in rage, her eyes filling with tears. "What are we going to do now?"

_**In your heart is where the answers are.**_

_**Don't turn your back on fate...**_

Larissa breathed deeply and closed her eyes. "It's like Antauri says, Dana...sometimes fate makes our choices clear."

Dana remained silent, and Larissa's eyes opened. She wore a determined and brave expression. "Dana, it's time we settle this and do what we should've done all along."

The two friends exchanged a knowing glance and a nod. Dana's eyes held a steady confidence.

"Let's go."

_**Don't walk away.**_

* * *

**A/N: YAY FOR DRAMA!! Wow, I'm so sorry I haven't had time to update! Life has been reeeally hectic. Anyway, guys, do me a favor while you're reviewing. Put this story on Story Alert so that when I update, FanFiction will notify you. The pages for stories on SRMTHFG won't show Hidden Secrets. I've gone back five pages, and it STILL won't show my story! So now y'all will know when this story is updated. The next chapter should be really interesting...now REVIEW! I'm out!**


	15. It Is Finished

**A/N: Okay, first of all, so sorry for the long wait!**

**Larissa: It's about time!**

**Sor-ry! School got out a few weeks ago and my summer has been fun but busy! I'm taking advantage of the free time I have now. **

**Larissa: We're just not important to you anymore, is that it?**

**Uh..no. ^^;; I just told you I've been busy! Anyway, I have three chapters left (including this one) in my story, then I'll at last be through with ****Hidden Secrets****! *gasp* Don't worry, ****Caraqueen**** and I are already planning a sequel, but it'll take some time. So anywho, I will not do an author's note as usual at the end of the chapter (to make it more dramatic)! Oooh! So now I'm going to say what I usually say at the end of a chapter. Um...review, I'm out...am I forgetting anything? **

**Larissa: Oh, you forgot your dignity.**

**(sarcastically) Ha ha. Oh, by the way, I have two more chapters left in this story after this one, then I will finally be finished with ****Hidden Secrets****! *dances***

**Larissa: And...you're happy about this?**

**Kinda. Then I won't have to worry about updating. Not like it's a drag or anything, but you know what I mean. But don't worry, as I said previously ****Caraqueen**** and I are planning a sequel to this fic and I have a few oneshot plot bunnies in my head to write. **

**Larissa: This is a long author's note, so just cut to the chase.**

**Alright, one more thing; the next chapter will once again have a song in it. Anyway, so sit back and relax and read, maybe grab some popcorn, because here is the long-awaited chapter! Hope you like it! ^.^**

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen: It Is Finished**_

The darkness hovered and a creepy chill hung in the air as Mandarin paced in front of them, an evil smirk on his face. "At last the time has come! I have captured the Hyperforce, which who were once my own brothers!"

"And sister!" shouted Nova.

"Silence!" Mandarin bellowed. He turned to look at them. The outer skeleton covering on his body rattled as he moved. "I see you have made a bond with my two slaves, the ones _I _created." A devious grin pulled at the corners of his mouth as he watched the monkey's faces turn to disbelief.

Sparx's eyes took on an angry glint. "You're lying!"

Mandarin turned around. "Indeed I am not. My slaves were on an undercover mission for me, and they shall be destroyed after I'm through with you thorns in my side. Aren't I brilliant? At last I have the Monkey Team in my clutches, all because that you were too quick to trust and be gullible." A gleam sparkled in his eye as he spun back around and laughed.

The Monkey Team, including Jinmay, were all trapped in cocoon-like structures, to where they could not move. They were individually inside cages where laser beams were the bars. Mandarin laughed as he saw the disappointed look on Antauri's face, the hurt ones on Gibson and Jinmay's, the angry ones on Sparx and Nova's, and the confused one on Otto's. "It looks like your so-called 'friends' have deserted you." He snickered. "Can't you see? They were _never _your friends! They have abandoned you!"

"Think again, Mandarin!" came two shouts.

Everyone turned their heads around in shock to see Larissa and Dana standing in the entrance. Mandarin's shock quickly changed to a wicked smile. "You have fallen for my trap," he spoke quietly. With a motion of his fingers, Larissa and Dana were lifted in the air by a force choke. He tightened his grip as the two monkeys sputtered and gasped for air, a death glare covering his ugly features.

"You two little brutes! You betrayed me, your own _creator! _You swore loyalty and allegiance to me, and you were weak enough to fall to the enemy!" His grip hardened and he smiled slightly at their cries of pain. "Well, now you're going to face the consequences." Mandarin released his mystical hold and they fell with a crash to the floor, gasping for breath. When they got to their feet, Mandarin pulled on a bronze glove (similar to the one he used in the episode I, Chiro) on his hand and a laser sword penetrated forth from it. A smirk tugged at his lips.

Suddenly a laser cage sprang from the ground and surrounded Dana, trapping her. Now Larissa was all alone. "Larissa!" Dana cried, a look of panic briefly sweeping across her face.

Mandarin chuckled softly and then directed his gaze at his once most trustworthy slave. What a dishonest, coniving worm she had proved herself to be! He would've been proud if she had not betrayed him. "Your time has come, Larissa. I always had something in mind for you if one day, you would turn your back on me and turn to the weak side." He saw her uneasy, wary stance and knew he had her attention. He took another step forward until she was almost against the wall, a few feet from where he was standing. He then added with an evil smugness to his tone, "I know your greatest fear, my dear Larissa."

Larissa's blue eyes widened in shock and fear. "But..how--"

"Larissa, have you not underestimated me of being capable to do these things? I know more than you think. I have secrets of my own."

Larissa swallowed hard and glanced at the ground for a moment, then lifted to meet his gaze with a now more determined look. "Come what may, Mandarin. I am just content to have found my way to the right path of life."

Mandarin noticed she didn't address him as her lord, but that was at the back of his mind. How dare she speak to him in such a manner! He lunged forward in one quick movement and clasped his claw around her neck. He growled, nearing his face toward hers. "You best watch what you say, foolish one. When you hear what I have to say, you may be regretting your brazen manner." His grip still tight, he turned to face a horrified Monkey Team and an even more horrified Dana.

Tears filled Dana's eyes. "Larissa!"

"Silence!" Mandarin snapped harshly. He dropped Larissa carelessly on the ground and hovered above her, sensing her fear yet sensing a strange calm inside her. How could this be? "Your greatest fear, worthless creature, is..." He let out an evil laugh. "Me!"

Recognition and fear spread across Larissa's face then in a blink of an eye it was gone. She remained on the ground, unmoving, her gaze directed toward him. Mandarin glanced up to meet the eyes of the Monkey Team, occasionally giving Dana nothing more than a cursory glance. "Larissa has seen me do horrible things to my enemies," he explained with a wicked grin. "She knows what I am capable of...at least most. She feared that one day, if she happened to be in that spot, of the things I would do to her. She's afraid of _me_." Mandarin laughed again before returning his attention to the weak, worthless monkey collapsed on the ground.

"Well, now your time is here, Larissa." He cried out and unexpectedly swung his laser-like sword as hard as he could toward Larissa. She just barely dodged, although it gave a good hit to the side of her helmet. She jumped to her feet, recovering instantly, and stood before him, as if to say, **Bring it on.**

Mandarin swung the sword at her again, this time giving a direct hit. She stumbled back in pain, which gave him enough time to lift her in the air with his mystic force and send her crashing into the wall of the cave. Dana gasped. Larissa had gone straight through the wall and laid in a heap of crumbled rocks. She struggled to open her eyes, but found she could not even move, so great was her pain.

Gathering all the strength she could muster, Larissa weakly stood up and walked out from the debris to be met with an expectant Mandarin. He let out an angry cry and sprang for her, his claw outstretched. Larissa looked at him calmly and held up her hand, and he suddenly stopped short. He couldn't move! Mandarin struggled and shot her a death glare. "You'll be getting everything you deserve, you coniving little sneak!"

Suddenly Valina whispered to him, unheard by the others. "Use the power of the Skeleton King that runs in your veins, Mandarin! Attack her with the power of darkness and our lord!" She let out her twisted laugh.

Mandarin smirked and whipped around. Suddenly time seemed to freeze as the power of an evil darkness lurked its way toward Larissa. She felt overwhelming pressure fill her and she fell to the ground, whimpering in pain. Mandarin laughed. "Do you feel the power of the Dark Ones, Larissa? Do you?"

Larissa screamed out as the pain increased more and more, threatening to take over her. Chiro's blue eyes filled with rage. "Release the hold, Mandarin! Leave her alone!" he shouted.

Mandarin ignored the leader and laughed gleefully as Larissa weakened and threatened to snap like a brittle branch. Dana watched in horror and decided to take action. "I have to help somehow," she murmured, tears filling her eyes as another scream penetrated from her friend. "But how?"

Larissa collapsed to the ground, weary. She felt her life slipping and all the strength and energy draining from her. With all the strength she could muster, Larissa weakly lifted her head to meet Antauri's eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Antauri's eyes were filled with pain and compassion. "Larissa," he spoke. "Do not let the Dark Ones corrupt you. The greatest power of all is the one dwelling within you." His voice softened as he added, "The Power Primate."

Suddenly something within Larissa clicked. She suddenly remembered when she had first learned about the Power Primate, the discussion she and Antauri had shared over cups of tea. Her mind wandered as the memory flashed.

_Larissa looked up at Antauri. "What's the Power Primate?" she asked, feeling almost stupid for asking._

_Needless to say, Antauri did not look surprised. He smiled gently. "The Power Primate is an energy that dwells within you," he explained. "It becomes a part of you after a period of time." _

Larissa groaned and fought as hard as she could through the darkness inside her...and suddenly she came to a light. Suddenly she was up and felt the renewed strength and energy pulse her veins as the darkness fell away. And then she felt a reassuring presence beside her, and was astounded for a moment to see it was Dana.

Apparantly Mandarin noticed Dana, too, for his look was one of disbelief. "How did you get out? And how did _you-_" He swung his gaze at Larissa, but before he could finish, they both answered with a smile.

"The Power Primate." They turned and nodded at each other and grabbed each other's hands. An energy lifted them in the air and they circled, their eyes glowing red. "DOUBLE PRIMATE POWER ATTACK!!" they screamed out at the same time. As soon as the words left their mouths, blinding light shot forth until it covered the entire room. Painful screams from Mandarin and from Valina filled the room as well.

And then it was over. The Monkey Team was free of their traps and Mandarin was nowhere to be seen. Larissa was collapsed in a heap on the ground, very tired and weary from the whole ordeal. Dana was on the ground as well, wiped out but still conscious, though her eyes were bleary. Gibson ran over to assist her and help her up. Dana leaned against him for physical support, smiling. "He's..gone," she whispered in sweet relief, then passed out in the blue monkey's arms.

Antauri knelt down beside Larissa and fondly brushed her face with his fingertips, then straightened, picking up Larissa as gently as he could. Everyone stood in pure shock, surveying the empty room with wide eyes. Antauri turned to them, his eyes full of wisdom and his voice soft yet as deep and authoritive as always.

"It is finished."


	16. New Beginnings

**A/N: Heyyyyy!!!! Guess who's back?**

**Larissa: Not Michael Jackson.**

**Duhhh. Anyway, sorry for the long wait, I've been at church camp and it was such a blessing! It was such a spiritual refreshing time for me. Anywho, I know you awesome reviewers have been patiently waiting, so I'm staying up really late tonight to finish this. **

**Larissa: By the way, Beth's adding a song in this chapter, and second, SHE'S CLOSE TO UPDATING THE DARE STORY!!!!**

**Oh yeah!! YAY! I got started on the new chapter a couple weeks ago and I'm almost finished with it, though I still have a ways to go. So I'm getting there! And don't be surprised if you see SRMTHFG Dares on the first page of the SRMTHFG fics section. Alrighty, I'm gonna shut up now and start the chap. Oh, and by the way, in case anyone's wondering, the song I'm using in this chap is "I'm Gonna Love You" by Jennifer Love Hewitt. Totally rockin'!**

**Larissa: *impressed* Nice choice.**

**Thanks. ****Caraqueen**** suggested it. Thanks, girl! It fits perfectly! Now, on with the chap!**

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen: New Beginnings**_

Gibson hurried into the Sick Bay and brushed by the two operating tables on which Larissa and Dana were resting on. He took a moment to stop and smile fondly at sleeping Dana. Through all what had happened he realized what Dana meant to him and that maybe....maybe he had found his match. He turned his back for a moment to tidy up around the room out of pure boredom. When he turned back around, his heart nearly stopped. Dana was gone!

He felt someone tap him on the shoulder, but when he spun around, there was nobody there. Gibson's heart pounded, then suddenly quiet laughter was heard. Gradually Dana began to appear in front of him, obviously trying not to burst into complete laughter. Gibson was astounded and amused and relieved all at the same time. "You...can turn invisible?"

"I guess I forgot to mention that little detail." Dana giggled, a merry blush spreading across her cheeks.

Gibson grinned. "Most humorous," he commented dryly, pretending to be sarcastic, "You could care to at least inform me instead of nearly scaring me to my grave."

Dana put her hand over her mouth, her eyes still carrying an amused twinkle. "I thought for a moment that you were about to lose your mind."

Gibson turned serious and his grin faded. "I couldn't stand the thought of losing you again." His voice was barely above a whisper.

_**Angel in disguise**_

Dana blushed and shyly looked at the ground. Quickly, before he lost his spurt of boldness, Gibson managed to stammer, "I-I have something for you."

Dana looked up at him curiously, and Gibson was lost in her eyes for a moment. They were the perfect shade of pink and so mesmirizing.

_**Stories in his eyes**_

Gibson gingerly held out her locket, the silver heart-shaped locket Dana had given to him. Her face glowed and he could see in her eyes how much that meant to her. Gibson went behind her and gently placed the necklace around her neck and connected it at the back. "I removed the tracking device," Gibson said.

_**Love for every true heart that it sees.**_

"Oh, Gibson." Dana's words were filled with tenderness. "Thank you." She felt her locket with her fingers and smiled, glad to have it back, knowing that it had been in good hands. She spun around and embraced him so suddenly that it took him off-guard for a moment, then he hugged her back somewhat awkwardly, but still very sweet.

"Thank you for being my friend, Gibson," Dana's voice trembled with emotion. "I...I just don't know what to say. You mean so much to me."

_**Was it just a lucky day**_

"On the contrary, Dana, I should be saying the same to you." Gibson chuckled and they separated enough to be able to see each other's faces but still be in one another's arms. He didn't even notice that their faces were inches away from each other.

_**That it turned to look my way**_

Dana, acting on the spur of the moment, leaned forward until her lips met his in a tender kiss. Gibson was surprised at first, then relaxed and passionately kissed back. Sparx walked in at just that moment, unknown to the lovemonkeys, and smiled at the scene. "Good one, buddy," Sparx whispered, quietly so they couldn't hear him. "I knew you'd get one someday." He grinned and quietly made his departure.

_**Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes?**_

Meanwhile, Larissa had left the lab when she awakened and was sitting on the shoulder of the Super Robot, looking out at the horizon. Now they were free from Mandarin, but what was he really gone? And what were they to do now? Glancing up again briefly at the setting sun, she felt a rush of peace like she always did when looking at nature. She suddenly felt someone behind her and turned to see Antauri calmly walking out. He caught her gaze and smiled, causing butterflies to swirl in Larissa's stomach. "Hello, Larissa."

_**He showed me all things, the shimmer of moonbeams**_

Larissa nodded her greeting, her throat too closed up to speak. Antauri came and sat down beside her. "I often come here for a place of solitude, as well," he commented.

Larissa looked at him in surprise. "I thought your room itself was a place of solitude," she exclaimed.

Antauri chuckled and gazed at the sky. "Ah, but in my room I cannot look at the beautiful design of nature, such as the sky."

_**I was blind, but now he's helped me see**_

They sat in companionable silence for several moments, then Antauri's gentle voice filled the air. "There is something troubling you."

Larissa squirmed. It was almost freaky how he did that. "Well...now that Mandarin's gone, Dana and I are free to do whatever we want. I've been thinking about what we should do. I would like to stay here, but there is not a place for us here. Maybe we should travel to another planet. And what if Mandarin is still out there, somewhere?" Larissa sighed. "I'm confused," she ended honestly.

_**I was lost, but now I'm found**_

_**His happiness surrounds...**_

"Larissa," Antauri began, taking her hand gently in his, "There are many questions in life. There are many difficult circumstances in which finding answers will not be easy. But if you listen to your heart, as we've discussed before, that will open a door and give you the answer. You have to know what your heart is telling you."

"I'm not quite certain, not yet." Larissa lifted up his gaze to meet his and saw those familiar dark blue eyes, the ones she had fallen head over heels for from the very start.

Antauri smiled at her. "Answers are not always given quickly," he responded. "It will take time. But you and Dana are welcome here as long as you would like."

_**And now I find that my dreams can come true.**_

"You'll never know how much we appreciate your friendship....all of you." Larissa looked at the view of the city, marveling at its beauty. "You took us in even when we didn't deserve your trust and kept having faith in us to do what's right." Larissa squeezed his hand.

_**'Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life**_

_**I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine.**_

_**I can't live without you 'cause my soul would die**_

Antauri followed her gaze and Larissa noticed how fondly he looked at the city, and she saw the fierce yet loving protectiveness he had over Shuggazoom. Her heart skipped a beat or two. She felt such joy and such peace...she had never truly felt anything like this before. Maybe, just maybe, this is what came to going to the right path of life. Darkness and evil had nothing for her, absolutely nothing. But the good side came her everything she could ever need and want. And everything she and Dana had gone through in the past month, she knew they both would never, ever take any of it back. Because it had helped strengthen them and bring them to where they were now. It had all led up to this.

_**You know I'm telling the truth...**_

_**I'll spend the rest of my life**_

_**Loving you.**_

Larissa scooted closer to Antauri until their shoulders brushed and they sat in peaceful silence, pondering over what had occurred in the past month.

"Larissa," Antauri suddenly spoke. "No matter what you end up deciding, you and Dana are and always will be a part of the Hyperforce." He smiled tenderly at her, and silent messages passed through them.

_**It didn't start this way**_

_**It happened just one day...**_

"Thank you," Larissa suddenly whispered, her pretty blue eyes shining.

Antauri smiled knowingly. "What ever for?" His captivating eyes held a deep affection for her.

_**You smiled at me and I saw you, differently**_

_**Now I'm a tremble just to be a part of you as we**_

_**Begin a life that's sure to never end...**_

"For teaching me what I know now...and helping me find my way to the right side of life." Larissa planted a soft and loving kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Antauri."

_**'Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life**_

_**I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine...**_

_**I can't live without you 'cause my soul would die**_

_**You know I'm telling the truth...**_

_**I'll spend the rest of my life loving you.**_

_**Rest of my life, yeah, loving you.**_

* * *

**A/N: AWWWWW!!!!!!! Didn't you just love that?**

**Larissa: *wiping tears with a tissue* That w-was so b-b-beautiful! *sniff* Except for the fact that there wasn't an ANTISSA KISS!!!**

**Sorry. Not until the sequel.**

**Larissa: WHAT??!!!**

**Take what you got and be happy with it! Anyway, reviewers, if you really like my story, then will you do me a big fat juicy favor?**

**Larissa: *unfazed* Beth, don't tell them to go on YouTube and listen to songs you picked out for the "credits" and make them pretend they're watching credits.**

***shocked, carrying a list of songs* Am I getting that predictable?**

**Larissa: **_**Getting?**_

**But they were awesome songs! *clears throat* "Our Time Is Here" by Demi Lovato, "This Is Home" by Switchfoot, "That's the Way It Is" by Celine Dion, "More Than What I Wanted" by CeCe Winans, "I Will Remember You" by Sarah McLachlan, and "So Long" by Natalie Grant.**

**Larissa: I have to admit, those are awesome songs.**

**I know, right? So I guess you ROCKIN' reviewers can do it if you want to, but if you are, be sure to do it after the next and last chapter, which will be the epilogue and will have no author's note. So I just want to thank ALL of my reviewers, thank you guys SO much! Your encouragement and support meant so much to me and I couldn't have done it without you guys, really! Thanks a bunch to all of my awesome friends, and I want to dedicate a special thank-you to ****AliJo**** and ****Caraqueen****. Ali, thank you for telling me how to write fics! Without you, none of my stories would be here. You rock, girl! And I want to say thanks to my good friend who is also the co-author of this story for letting me use her OC. And also, thanks so much for your encouragement and advice, Cara! You are so awesome! And believe me, I would dedicate a very special thank-you to ALL of my friends, but that would take up a whole page (LOL) so again, thanks so much!**

**Larissa: Bye, guys! *hugs the reviewers* Thank you!**

**BUT--I have one little thing to request of the reviewers. *reviewers groan* It's not that bad! It's just that if you REALLY liked my story, I want everyone who has read this fic to review and tell me what they thought of it! NOW....wait for it...REVIEW!**

**Larissa and Me: *chorus* We're out!**


	17. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

**After much time of thinking, Larissa and Dana realized that their place was not in Shuggazoom. Of course they felt at home there, but there was an urgency inside both of them that they didn't realize until they truly examined their hearts. And if anything was learned in their time spent with the Monkey Team, it's that you should always listen to your heart, no matter where it leads you. They both knew deep down that everything would turn into good. Wise choices led you that way.**

**Otto and Gibson worked together to build a better rocket for Larissa and Dana to travel in. It was large and full of weapon systems and made a good home and headquarters. Larissa and Dana felt like they wanted to travel around the galaxy and help any others who were in slavery or in bondage. They didn't want anyone else to go down the road they did. And both of them, though they didn't say it aloud, felt like Mandarin was still out there, somewhere, and that he would come back even more powerful. **

**There was no doubt in anyone's minds that Larissa, Dana, and the Monkey Team would again cross paths. But it was still a bittersweet goodbye. As soon as the two friends felt their mission was accomplished, they would return to their home. But that was a ways off.**

**As they shared their goodbyes and the Monkey Team watched the rocket shoot into the sky, they felt a feeling of peace surround them. Larissa and Dana were out to fulfill their destiny, to follow their heart. That itself was the greatest reward. No matter what they faced, Larissa and Dana had each other, they had the Monkey Team, and, most of all, they had the Power Primate dwelling within them. **

**Even though Larissa, Dana, and the Hyperforce were far in distance, they were close in heart.**

**But, most of all, through everything they had faced, Larissa and Dana had finally found a place to call home.**


End file.
